The Cellar Door
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: The last thing I remembered. Was his face nearing mine. The touch of his cold hands. and the whisper of his voice,"It's so wrong.." yaoi MelloxNear MelloxNearxMatt Attempt at suicide Graphic flashbacks abused!Near ooc smut post L death drugs violence
1. The Rescue

**Title  
**The Cellar Door**  
Contents**  
Death Note  
**Pairings**  
MelloxNear  
MelloxNearxMatt  
**Narration  
**Omiscent**  
Summary  
**SongFic. After Near tried to commit suicide Mello takes him to his cellar to save his life. Near's not aware of his surroundings when he awakes, nor does he remember what happened. When Mello finds out the reason for Near's attempt at suicide, he finds out that not all wounds can be healed.  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Death Note.  
**Warning  
**Yaoi.  
**Enjoy**  
--

_The last thing I remembered... Was his face nearing mine.. The touch of his cold hands.. and the whisper of his voice, "It's so wrong.."_

Mello carried Near down into his basement, his cold blood drizzled lips chattered with his teeth as he layed the angel on a matteress. He rubbed his elbows, everything was so cold now. Everything he did was so wrong, the kidnapping wasn't meant to be. But none of that mattered, he had to act fast or Near would surely die...

He removed the make shift bandage he made from his shirt. Near's wrists were stained red, staining his white shirt red with it. Mello wasn't sure about the reason for this, maybe the kira case finally caught up to him.. Maybe he realized he was no L. Or maybe it was something entirely different. Mello lit a flame underneath a spoon, heating it up good. Gently he placed the spoon over the exposed cuts.

God it was so deep, how far did he drag the knife? He must have wanted to end everything soon. Something really must have been troubling him.. No one in their right mind would dig so deep into themselves, especially not Near.

Mello took the ace bandage roll and unrevaled enough to wrap around each cut. There, Near was saved... Mello smiled weakly down at Near's unconscious form as tears fell, kissing his forehead gently. He loved the boy, but Near had openly admitted to hating Mello with every fiber of his being. Mello couldn't understand why.. He would have given Near everything and more. Deep down Mello knew the answer.. Near loved L.. And when he died, Near's being broke in two. When he mended his open wounds, he swore a vow never to let emotions run his life ever again.. He'd become the emotionless boy everyone knew today.

Mello stood, turning to clean up the blood trail and vomit Near had left when Mello took him inside, leaving the boy in the cellar all alone..

When Near woke, his head hit him with a dizzyness he could barely stand to take. He looked around the room, it was dark.. This frightened Near, he was always so afraid of what lurked in the dark. He heard breathing, and dripping from pipes. The matteress he was on was the only furniture in the room. The rest was either metal or concrete. There was a window, but even through the window it was dark. He couldn't remember what happened before he fell unconscious, until a pain in his wrists brought with them flashes.

_"It's so wrong.."_

Near gasped in pain, he recconized the voice.. But he couldn't bring a name to it. The breathing stopped, letting a smirk fill the room. Near looked over to a dark corner, the sound of a snap echoed through the vacant room. Near could barely sit up, such a dizzyness almost made him lose his balance. He gripped a lock of white hair, trying his best to cope with the headache. It was hard to remember anything.. Anything but those words. _I was working on something... I know that much... Some kind of case... I was with someone.. But who? The voice?_ Near looked back over to the dark corner, someone was definatly there. Was it the voice that rang through his head? The only memory he could possibly hold at the moment?

"Who's there?" It's all he could ask. If he hadn't been so dizzy he would have made it sound a bit more intellegent, but at the moment he could give a fuck.

"Who are you?" The silleuette spoke, nothing really clear but the smile on it's face and the light against it's eyes.

"...Nathan Rivers..." At the moment, he couldn't even remember his alias.

"Just Nathan Rivers?" The shadow taunted.

"Yes.. Where am I?" Near looked around, trying to make anything out. Anything, even one of those damn dripping pipes.

"Where you are has no relevance to anything. You're not leaving anytime soon. Not until Mello says you can." The shadow stood, revealing a red headed boy. He stood a little over five and a half feet tall, goggles hiding his eyes. The boy wore black and white stripped shirt and jeans a bit baggy for him. His boots sounded the room each time he took a step. He approached the albino, a black gloved hand creasing his cheek. He had to keep alot of information from the boy. He didn't want to tell Near something that Mello would manipulate. Matt knew nothing of anything Mello planned to do, so best just not to answer questions. Near tensed, he had never been touched like this before.

"W-who... Who are you..?" Near was begining to frighten. This man seemed sketchy-maybe even beyond sketchy.

"Matt.." He nodded with a soft smile, lifting his goggles to reveal forest green eyes half lidded.

"Just Matt?" He quoted the exposed shadow.

"Yeah.. Just Matt.." Matt withdrew his hand from Near's cheek. He had nothing to do with the kidnapping, the drugging, or the healing. All he had to do was watch Near and alert Mello when he woke up. Mello had more importnt things to get done, but Matt always had time to waste.

"Drink this.." Matt handed Near a glass of clear liquid, resembling water. As Near drank from the cup Matt moved closer, his cheek touching Near's. His eyes closed as he inhaled and exhaled carefully. The smile never fading.

"...Who's Mello?" Near closed his eyes as he inched backwards.  
Mat just stood and took a step back from the matteress. "You'll find out." He left with that remark, climbing up the stairs to alert Mello that Near had awaken, and the dose was given.

Near felt the room moving. It seemed to sway this way and that, his pain fading. Soon a heat bubbled in his lower abdomen. He gasped as his form went flying backwards. When Near's back met the bed he reopened his eyes, the warmth in his navel growing. He liked it, this new feeling was welcomed. Near smiled, unbuttoning his shirt to expose his chest. Near could feel his nipples harden as goosebumps trailed all over his skin. Such a feeling drained him of all care and rational thoughts. He trailed his hand up and down his abdomen, wanting to keep the warmth. He didn't even notice the steps that came from the staircase. In fact, Near didn't recconise any of his surroundings until a familiar blonde topped him. Near's calm expression didn't change, but he did look at the new body.

"Mello?" He asked.

Mello nodded, "Yes.. Do you know where you are?"

Near shook his head. "No.."

"Do you know who you are?" Mello's eyes lidded as they trailed down his form.

"Nathan Rivers.." Near spoke softly, the feeling becoming more than incredible.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mello hesitated to ask, half of him not wanting to hear the answer.

"...I remember.. A voice." Near's eyes traveled to Mello's lips. He didn't know why they did, but at the moment Mello's lips looked so soft.

"What did you hear?" Mello looked back to Near's eyes.

"...the words.. 'its so wrong'.." Near brought a finger to Mello's lips, trailing over his bottom lip gently.

Mello paused. Did Near really not remember anything? He did find Near when he was almost dead, a bottle of painkillers empty on the floor. But Near puked up all the painkillers... Or so he thought.. The drug Mello had distributed to Near was not only life saving but an afrodisiac. This explained Near's actions. Mello would not take advantage of this, not yet at least. Not while he had dignity.

"What were you doing last?" Mello took Near's hand in his, moving it away from his lips.

"..Talking to the voice.. No-Talking on the phone.. Talking to someone..." Near closed his eyes, trying hard to remember.

"Who? Who were you talking to?" Mello hadn't noticed anyone in the room with Near when he found him.. If someone drove Near to this state, Mello would make sure they never saw the light of a florescent bulb again.

"...Myself.." Near bit his lower lip. "I was looking in a mirror..."

Mello's eyes grew just slightly. "What were you saying?"

Near turned his head to the side, thinking harder. "...'_What a worthless boy.. They use you.. You're so pretty on the outside.. Do they know how disgusting you are?_'..." Tears came to Near's eyes, but the warmth never left.

Mello placed a hand on Near's cheek, forcing him to face him. "What were you refering to?"

Near turned his head the other way. The headache coming back. He didn't want to answer anymore questions.. He just wanted to satisfy himself.. This mix of pain and need began to cluster. "..No.."

Mello stood, his glance looking off to the side. He wouldn't make Near say anymore.. Such a reaction showed just how much pain he held within him. Instead he just nodded, climbing halfway up the stairs before looking back to Near.

"Do you need to _relieve_ yourself?"

Nead nodded, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Would you like assistance?" Mello couldn't touch Near right now, but he knew someone who could.

Near blushed, looking away. He didn't know how to answer that.

"I'll send Matt down.." Mello smiled softly and made his way up the stairs. Mello walked into the living room where he knew the red head would be, wasting precious time one can never get back on his xbox.

"Matt.." Mello leaned in the doorway, his arms folded as he looked to the floor.

Matt paused his game and looked over to Mello. "Yeah..?"

"...Go suck Near." The words were so foul, but Mello was used to them. Living with Matt, anyone would be.

Matt rose an eyebrow, almost laughing. "You want to to what? I thought he was your property? I wasn't suppose to do anything."

Mello grit his teeth, can't Matt do something without a million questions? "He is! But I can't do it.. Not right now anyways.. I'll return the favor to you later, for now.. I have things to do."

Matt smirked, "You always have better things to do." He stood up from his sitting position, walked to the doorway and kissed Mello on the kiss before he left for the cellar.

Of course Mello had other things to do... It was all for Near.. Every time.. It was for Near..

Near wiped his eyes clean of any tears as soon as he heard the footsteps again. Matt descended the staircase and approached Near once again. He crawled onto the matteress with a devious smile.

"Lucky you, Mello told me to be naughty." Matt laughed softly, kissing Near's neck.

Near could barely resist. The touch was just what the warmth was screaming for. But something in him told him this wasn't a good idea. Near tried to push Matt off him, but he was too weak from the drugging and loss of blood. Unwanting, he layed back and let Matt do whatever the pervert wanted as silent tears fell once again...

_It's so wrong..._

**--**

**Yay new fiction!**

**Yeah, this is not for the poll. It's because I was inspired by Escape The Fate's song 'The Cellar Door'. Matt's in here because I needed a third person. Mello's not going to be around Near alot, but everything he does as he said is for Near. **

**If you don't understand what happened to Near, or get a jest of what happened, than later chapters will explain.**

**I know, I know, I'm going to get reviews asking why Near tried to commit suicide. Well you'll find out.**

**And please, no flames. I know what I wrote, I know how I wrote it, I don't need you telling me what I did.**


	2. The Option

Matt brought down breakfest for Near that morning, and watched as the boy stared at his food.

"It's food. We eat it." Matt spoke to Near as if the boy had never made contact with human life. "Yum yum."

Near rolled his eyes. He knew what it was. He didn't want it. Last night what he thought was water turned out to be something spiked, making the pervert in front of him have to 'relief' him. It was disgusting. Near felt dirty. Matt was the last person at the moment who Near wanted to touch him, let alone talk to him.

"I know what it is. I'm not retarded." Near glared, sitting on the matteress oddly.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I promise it's not spiked. Mello wants me to make sure you eat."

Mello... There was something about Mello that Near liked.. He didn't take advantage of him like the freak in front of him did. Even though Near put on a small show.. True, Near could have stepped it up a bit.. But nonetheless Mello didn't touch him. Mello did however ask alot of questions... And Near didn't like the questions Mello asked him.. As far as Mello went, he was on mutal grounds with Near. But Matt, oh Near wanted him to choke on the 'yum yum' he keeps babbling on about.

"Look!" Matt took half the bagel and bit into it, placing it back on Near's plate. "I'm eating it!" He spoke with his mouth open, bits of crumbs flying out. Matt swallowed hard, rolling his eyes. "It's not spiked."  
Near sighed, picked up the other half of the bagel Matt didn't put his filthy hands all over, and took a small nibble from it. It was burnt, Matt was a shitty cook. I mean, cmon, who burns bagels? He must have put it in the toaster and found something to distract himself, then remembered it when he could smell the smoke.

"Ah-HA! It eats! It is human after all!" Matt cheered, over dramatising everything.

Near glared again, maybe for the millionth time since he's been awake. God, someone strike down this infernal pain. But no, god didn't listen. Matt was still going on about how Near finally did what he was suppose to. And then the insulted question came.

"Why were you crying last night?" Oh, Matt went there. Actually, he was just curious, but Near didn't think it was any of his business.

"You give horrible blowjobs." Near spat the bit of bagel he chewed up in Matt's face.

Matt just wiped off the bagel parts and smirked. He was getting some kind of kick out of this. No, none of sexual drive. It was just funny is all. He knew Near was lieing, and that Near was just being a pussy about the whole thing. Could he help it if the kid had no libido?

"Have you ever gotten one before?" Matt decided he'd prepare himself for the next time Mello needed him to relief Near.

"Fuck you." Near had never swore before, so he hoped it cut through Matt.

"So that's a no?"

"It's what ever you interpurt it as ya pervert, I don't care what you think I've done." Near folded his arms after chucking the bagel at Matt. "And you can tell Mello not to tip the cook!"

"So we're not human after all?" Matt smirked.

Near growled, spitting on the plate. "You're like a bad itch that won't go away!!"

Matt grunted in a sigh as he picked up he remains of the abused bagel, bringing it and himself upstairs. He sighed, muffling words under his breath, most likely something about Near. Yes, Matt loved the sight of the boy. Helpless in his cellar. But Near wasn't anything compared to Mello. Unfortunatly for Matt, Mello never really loved him to the potential he could. And Matt knew why, Mello was madly truly deeply in love with Near. But the albino, he never returned any feelings. And now it all crashed down. Matt smirked as he reached the top of the stairs, and closed the cellar door behind him. Mello was walking by and noticed the look on his roomate's face.

"Everything alright?" Mello asked, a but skeptical.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, but the brat decided he doesn't want to eat anything I make."

Mello rolled his eyes in a sigh. "Fine. Go put my files on my desktop away.. And don't look through my dap notes again!" Mello glared at Matt as he ran off, happy to be able to get the chance to look through Mello's files again. Mello took the chocolate bar from his pocket and unwrapped it, walking down the stairs. He didn't really want to make any further contact with Near, everytime he saw the boy he felt as though it was an imposter. This wasn't Near. It was someone using his body. Mello hated it. He stopped halfway down the stairs and tossed the chocolate bar to the matteress.

"Here." Mello's voice held no emotion. "Matt didn't make this. It's chocolate." He turned to leave, figureing even a memory loss Near could find out how to eat a bar of chocolate. He wasn't retarded afterall.

"Wait!" Near called, picking up the chocolate bar as soon as Mello turned back to face him. He looked down at the brown sustance, licking it softly.

"Why am I here.." Near didn't want Mello to leave. He grew lonely easily. The only other person he knew that occupied the house was Matt, and he was just a butthead. Mello seemed to hold some intellegence, which sparked Near's interest in him. Mello reminded him greatly of someone he used to know... Used to like to be around.. Used to want to be like... Used to love..

"...I can't answer that." Mello looked to the ground. "All I can tell you, is this is the safest place for you at the moment.." Mello left and asended the stairs again. Near nibbled a bit on the chocolate, deciding it was better than the bagel Matt tried to feed him earlier. Near had to eat something, his stomach was eating itself.

Mello entered his room, leaning in the doorway. "So, how much have you read?" He looked to Matt, who was shuffling everything on Mello's desk, trying to look like he had been doing what Mello told him to do.

Matt smiled nervously, although it was unnessisary. Mello wasn't in a mood to kick his ass just yet. "Nothing.. Just something about Near mentioning something.."

Mello walked up behind Matt, placing his hands on the back of the wheelie chair as he peered over Matt's shoulders. He looked down at his dap notes, almost smiling at how neat they were.

"What do you think he could be talking about boss?" Matt held the dap notes, skimming them over.

Mello looked carefully at the top, the words Near had spoke last night. "...Someone hurt him.."

Matt nodded slightly, agreeing. "I wonder what they did to him.."

Mello worried his eyes, not sure if he wanted to know. "Whatever they did," Mello took the dap notes and put them in a folder, placing the folder in a drawer. "They'll regret it."

Near laid on the matteress, nuzzling his head on the pillow provided. He stared into the darkness through half lidded eyes. He thought about how different Mello and Matt were, and how they both acted so strangely. Matt, a dog for Mello. Everytime Near encountered Matt, Matt said he was doing what Mello asked him to do. Mello, mysterious. He never told Near about himself, but then again.. Neither did Matt. But Near could tell who Matt was just by the way he acted. Mello on the other hand was a blank book. Near tried his best to read it, but no one can read what's not there. Matt, open. Matt told Near alot of things, except the questions Near wanted answered. Mello, isolated. It seemed like Mello wasn't around Matt alot, just by the way Matt talked about him. Near even wondered why the two boys lived together. If it was love, it seemed like Matt loved Mello more than Mello loved Matt... That's it, that's why mello didn't take advantage of him.. That's why he sent Matt down to not-help him with the warmth in his navel. Mello wanted to be loyal to Matt. That's the only explaination.

Near frowned, closing his eyes. It was a dissapointment, yes, but Near had barlely known these men. It was his fault for growing a liking for one of them. Near felt himself drifting to sleep on his own, the chocolate settling his aching stomach.

Matt slumped down in his shared bed, game controller in hand. Mello sat at the other end of the room, continueing to work.

"He asks about you." Matt spoke, not looking away from the tv as his game started.

Mello looked over to his goggle eyed roomate, "...What's he ask?"

Matt shruged, "Thing about what you do everyday, what you like, what you don't like, why you saved him."

Mello's eyes shot open, "He knows I saved him!?" This must be a sign, Near was regaining memory. Oh happy days indeed!

Matt shook his head, "No.. Not exactly.. By matter of elimination he figured out you brought him here..He said the way you talked to him last night showed that you were with him before he was here, that you knew about something he didn't. Smart kid." Buttons clicked loudly as Matt's sentence ended. They were teh only sound in the room. Mello wasn't sure how to respond, should he tell Near?

On one side, if something happened to Mello and Near saved him, he'd want to know everything. But on the other side, if you had the chance to forget you commited suicide.. to forget the reason why you wanted to end your own life.. Wouldn't you want to keep it that way? Mello ran his fingers through his blonde hair, his eyes closing tightly in frustration.

"You should tell him." Matt answered, his game moving to the next level.

Mello rose an eyebrow, "Matt, if you forgot why you tried to committ suicide, would _you_ want someone to remind you of the pain?"

Matt shrugged, "No.. But I wouldn't want to live life wondering why someone was keeping things from me instead of trying to help me through it."

"Damn you Mail Jeevas.." Mello clenched his hair. "You're making a valid point.. And I don't like it."

He sighed, smiling over to his counter part. Mello stood and walked to the doorway, leaning in it. "...I'll tell him.. But not until I know a little more.. Don't tell him anymore about himself Matt."

Matt rose an eyebrow, "What do you want me to tell him?"

Mello smiled as he looked out the doorway, "Tell him... about me.. I want him to wonder about me.."

Matt nodded as Mello left the room, running out the front door of the apartment.

Meanwhile, the innocent boy in the cellar dreamed of the day he was let go..

**--**

**Yeah this chapter didn't explain much about why Near did what he did.**

**But it's important. Trust me. **

**You find out in this chapter that Matt actually thinks with both his heads instead of just one. And Mello's not as cold as he was portrayed.**


	3. Solved

_"What a matter Near? Don't you love me?"_

_"Yes.. I do.. But sempai I-"_

_"Than trust us."_

_"Shh.. Just stay still.. It won't hurt if you don't move.."_

_"Ah..!"  
"Quiet Near.. They'll hear you if you make any more noise.."_

Near sat up quickly, the dream beginning to get repeatitive. He didn't know what it was about, he didn't know who it was, all he knew was it hurt. He curled into himself, looking over to the window which shone a small bit of light through it. Near was so thirsty, but he didn't trust any of the water Matt brought him. The last time he drank something, the warmth came along with it came Matt. And god help him if Matt came back down to touch him again.

Mello silently walked down the stairs, his right arm all cut up and a nice bruise over his left eye. He walked slowly over to Near, no emotion on his face.

"Mello! What happened!" Of course Near was concerned, who wouldn't be?

Mello shook his head, "Nothing... Tell me, do you remember an older man?"

Near's eyes teared up, flashes of his dream coming into view. "...No.."

"Near don't lie to me." Mello placed his hand on Near's cheek, getting the first feel for the boy's soft skin. He was so beautiful, even when Near cried. Mello was almost lost just looking at the small boy. He kept down a blush but his chest felt the butterflies they once held.

"...Yes.." Near came out with it. There just was no lieing to Mello, not only would Mello see through it but Near just felt like he wasn't able to lie.

Mello removed his hand after finding he was stroking Near's cheek. He looked off to the side, "Than it's certain.."

A sharp pain came to Near's head. He gripped his forehead tightly, tensing his whole body as he fell to his side. Mello's eyes widened, "Near!" Mello placed his hand on Near's shoulder, watching as he squirmed in memory. Mello glared off to the side, his free hand built into a tight fist. Mello took the blanket from a shelf and placed it gently over Near's shaking form before leaving the cellar. Near was safe, the cellar had been cleared of anything Near could hurt himself with. The only exit or enterance was the door above the stairs. Mello walked to his room, seeing Matt going through his notes with wide eyes. Finaly something to take all this out on. He grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt and struck him violantly across the face. Mello's fist met with Matt's stomach, Matt coughing up a bit of blood that formed when Mello hit his face. To end this Mello whipped Matt across the room, Matt landing against the bookshelf. Mello kept the glare as he tried to calm his breathing. He looked to his notes and neatly stacked them back in order. Matt wiped his mouth and looked to Mello, not even angery for getting his ass kicked.

"Near.. Was raped." Matt nodded, getting himself back together.

Mello glared, swinging his head to face Matt. "What do you mean?!"

"The words he said.. He spoke like people did something to him along the lines of rape." He got to his feet and sat on the bed, rubbing his cheek. Matt rose an eyebrow when he looked to Mello, "Where'd you get the shiner?"

Mello looked away, hiding his bruised face. "What makes you think it was more than one person?"

"Because he said 'they'.. I wouldn't say 'they' unless I was refering to more than one person." Matt smirked.

Mello nodded, taking a deep inhale. "What's for dinner?"

Matt shruged. "Iunno... Tacos?"

Mello scoffed, "I'm not eating mexican food! It's bad for my silky skin."

Matt laughed, thinking about something for dinner. "Mmm... Pizza?"

Mello shrugged, a soft nod. "I guess.." He folded his arms, becoming bored with Matt. Matt was just... boring. There was nothing he could do that as shocking or exciting anymore. All he did was play video games and beg for sex. Not that exciting. And even when they did have sex it was nothing special. It was just Matt riding Mello, nothing big. Mello looked back to the notes, Near was interesting even before now.. At the moment, Near couldn't be more interesting.

The pizza came, the two boys choosing to eat in the living room. The tv was on, of course, and a few slices were put aside for Near. The movie they watched wasn't interesting. Well, at least to Mello. Matt seemed to be interested in it, it was titled 'Along Came A Spider'. Mello had read the book, which was alot better than the movie. Completely different storyline too. But movies have a tendency to do that. Mello sighed as he finished the last slice he was going to eat. He wasn't one for pizza, but Matt liked it. Mello took the two slices of pizza and started off for the cellar.

Matt rose an eyebrow as he swallowed the pizza in his mouth, "mmm..! Don't you wanna finish the movie?"

Mello shruged, "Tell me how it ends."

When Mello reached teh bottom of the stairs Near was just waking up. The medicine was making him tired, but that was alright. Near needed sleep. Besides, there wasn't much to do but sleep and eat. Mello placed the plate on a crate beside the matteress as he took off a blanket from what looked like a box. Instead it turned out to be an old tv set. Mello clicked it on and sat on the matteress next to Near, who only looked at the pizza skeptically.

Mello rolled his eyes."You've never had pizza before?"

"I have.." Near just didn't trust the food anymore. "But.. Well.."

"What?"

"...All I do is sleep and eat.. Pretty soon I'll be fat."

Mello chuckled, Near was right though. "Trust me Near, a little bit of chunk on you will do some good."  
Near nibbled on the pizza, still wanting to get some form of activity into play. "Can you escourt me on a walk?"

Mello shook his head, "No. You need to stay here..."  
"Why?" Near took a bite.

"Because it's the safest place for you right now." Mello watched the tv, something he prefered to watch. The evening news. The movies Matt picked out were good but not what Mello liked to watch. The two seemed quiet interested in the news. Both of them loved the level of intellegence on it and both of them spoke comments on every story.

Mello looked to Near, "Do you know who it was?"

Near rose an eyebrow, "Who was?"

"...Who did the bad thing to you."

Near grew silent, looking away. He stopped eating the second slice of pizza for this. "I..I don't.. But." Near closed his eyes, looking back to the dream. "But there was two.."

"Two?" Mello looked down at the matteress in thought.

"Yea.. One stood, in an odd position... And the other, had these eyes... These glowing, menecing eyes." Tears formed at the edges of Near's eyes.

Mello wiped them away, "You remember anything else than just his eyes?"

Near nodded. "He.. he kept saying something about worrying about his girlfriend... or at least thats what I think he was talking about..." Near's stomach growled, not having anything besides the chocolate from that morning. In resolve he picked up the second slice and begun to nibble on it.  
"Girlfriend.." Mello questioned. "Did he wear a tie? Light brown hair?"  
Near nodded, "And the other barely spoke at all... H-he was only doing it because the other...the other was in ch-charge.."

Mello sighed, he had a good idea of who the two were. But if this was true, than he could do nothing.  
"Mello..." Near finished his pizza after a small time of silence.  
Mello looked to Near, "Hm?"

Near twirled a bit of his hair between two fingers, not sure why he was. "Mello.. You love Matt, right?"  
Mello looked back to the tv. "Sure." He didn't, and Matt knew it. But Mello was friendly to him because Matt loved him.  
"...Then why do you send him down to do things to me..?"  
Mello paused, this question was difficult but easy at the same time. "..Because I can't." Mello stood up, and left the cellar. Near felt lonely, for the very first time.

Mello walked upstairs, a glare staring at the ground. Was Near asking for Mello to stop sending Matt down? Either way Mello was going to stop that. He didn't like knowing Matt was touching Near.. Afterall, Near had been touched before according to Matt, so why would Mello do something to him he didn't want? He stormed into his room as the gamer jumped, losing a life in the video game he wrapped himself up in.

"I know who did it!"


	4. Behind The Cellar Door

**He's John Lennon's assasin if you didn't know. You'll get what I mean when you get there.**

**-**

"It was L and Light..."

Mello fisted his hands. Had Matt decided to be stupid at the moment, Mello would have surely knocked his teeth out. Matt only went back to his game, it was a reasonable explaination. Matt figured Near loved L, and with L becoming intimate with Light before his death Light would surely suggest misuse of the boy. Something to spice up a relationship maybe. Mello closed his eyes tightly, there was nothing he could do... Had he known about this before L died, Light taking his life soon after, Mello would have been the one to kill them both. Light would have been an easy kill, but L would be another thing entirely. How could one kill their idol? Mark Chapman must have had some guts in him to be able to kill his idol like that.. Maybe Mello would have done it like he did, from a distance. No.. Mello would want to be up close when killing someone. He'd want to kill them with his bare hands. From a distance just shows cowardness. He sat on the bed next to his room mate.

Sighing softly Mello figured there wasn't much he could do now.. Both Light and L were dead, what could Mello do? ... A spark flashed in his eyes as he asked himself this question. He could protect Near. Prevent it from happening again...

Matt, methotically now, brought Near down his breakfest the next morning. Near twiddle his toes and didn't really enjoy the burnt cereal. Why it was even thought to be cooked, Near had no clue. Matt seemed to burn everything.

"Matt?" Near asked.

"Hm?"

"...Why doesn't Mello come see me like you do?"

"Ah, a Mello question. He said he wanted you to wonder about him." Matt was speaking more or less to himself. "He... Well... I guess it's the same reason he doesn't spend any time with me anymore. He's got other things to do. He does alot of research on you, ya'know, to help you while you stay with us." Matt took a bite of burnt toast, oblivious to it being burnt.

"Mello wants me to wonder about him.." Near whispered to himself. He was already doing that. "Does Mello like puzzles?"

Matt shruged, "He likes chocolate."

"Dice?"

Matt shruged, "He likes chocolate.."

"Working?"

Matt shruged yet again, "He likes chocolate..."

"So you don't know anything about Mello... Beyond his love for chocolate?" Near sighed, twirling his hair. There was a silence, Near had forced himself to finish the disgusting bowl of burnt cereal. How could Near ask about Mello when no one had the answers? Is that what Mello wanted? For Near to make up his own story about Mello? Would he become a fantasy? Near thought about this for a moment, he had never created a fantasy before.. Or as far as he remembered he hadn't. Matt took out a red box, and tossed it to Near before leaving.

"It's pocky. A gift from Mello." Matt smirked before he left through the cellar door.

Pocky? Near wasn't even sure what pocky was used for. Soon, upon opening the package, he found it was food. Finally! Something edible! Of course, being from Mello, it was chocolate. Near bite the tip off the first stick, finding it was delectible. Chocolate was delicious, no wonder why Mello loved it so much! Near trailed his finger along the patterned design of the matteress, thinking. If Mello was the one to take him here, why would he ignore him? It didn't add up. Near layed back, pocky pointing out of his mouth as he stared at the ceiling. Near found himself in a daydream, thinking about Mello. His blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, sunglasses gleaming in the sunlight on his motorcycle. Near knew they had one, he could hear it starting every now and then, taking off. Mello was handsome, even if Near couldn't see much in the dark of the cellar. Mello in the daylight in Near's mind.. It was a sight Near hoped to see some day. The chocolate on the pocky begun to melt, Near removed the stick from his mouth and licked up the chocolate from his lips.

For hours Near thought about who Mello was. What he did in his spare time, what he thought about, what he listened to when he was alone, what he wrote about, ect. Near turned on the tv, the song 'We Shout' by Tatu came on the music channel. It was a channel he never really listened to, but Matt liked to put it on while he came downstairs to give Near his food. Specially during lunch, since Near never really ate lunch. He layed back down, putting the pocky back in his mouth. He recorded it on the tivo Matt and Mello had, daring not to look at the saved programs they had. He smiled at the song, it was soft enough to fall asleep to, but it had such strong words. Near stood, maybe the first time in the few days he's been there. His knees were weak, but he knew he had to stand sometime. Slowly he walked off the matteress, finding being on solid ground was easier than standing on the matteress. He walked to the window, taking the crate with him to stand on. Near stood on the crate, looking out the window. From what he saw the cellar was right beside a drive way, the car being the only thing parked at the moment. Did this mean one of them were out? Matt must be the only one home at the moment.. Either that, or both of them were out. Near decided to explore the house, hoping he wouldn't be caught. He climbed the stairs, his heart beating louder with every creak of a step.He wasn't going to run, Mello was so kind to him.. Why would he run now? Beyond that he had no idea of where to go, he didn't know where he was suppose to be or what he needed to do. Near's dreams were put to an end when he found the cellar door was locked. He sighed, placing a hand to the wooden door.

On the other side, Mello had his hand to the cellar door. He wanted to go down there, see Near. Spend the precious time with him. Matt was out on a ciggerette run. Matt had told Mello about his developing crush for Near. Mello wasn't sure he had done the right thing at that moment. He has struck Matt again. Lately he had been hurting Matt in alot of ways, not just physically. But Matt had been hurting Mello as well. Matt had done what Mello hadn't asked. Matt had got close to Near. For the moment, it didn't matter, he was off getting ciggerettes. Maybe Mello could show Near how to smoke. Anything, anything to get a chance to be alone with Near. But he couldn't, Mello didn't want to get attachted. When Near remembered who he was, he would surly remember his haterd for Mello. And Mello wasn't sure he was ready to take the pain of falling in love to be knocked down in the end.

Near pressed his forehead to the cellar door, closing his eyes.

Mello leaned his head on the door, looking to the ground.

Without even knowing it, the two ended up sharing a moment.

_I will forget my dreams_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_I will effect you_

_I will protect you_

_From all the crazy schemes_

_You traded in your wings_

_For everything freedom brings_

_You never left me_

_You never let me_

_See what this feeling means_

_Everything that you feel_

_Is everything that I feel_

_So when we dream..._

_We shout..._

_We shout..._

**--**

**heh, a sweet moment to leave off on with chapter four. (i know i know its short... gimme a break! I don't want to put in next chapter's contents yet, because I though with the other chapters' endings, we needed a sweet moment. **

**You get the John Lennon refference at the beginning's A/N? lol hope you do.**

**Oh and for the record, the lyrics at the end, are from the song 'We Shout' by tatu. **

**I think for the moment, the song speaks for both Near and Mello. **

**As for Matt, well... HE'S COMPLICATED. lmao And a bad cook.**

**Burnt Cereal - Matt's specialty.**


	5. TheDog,The Girl,and The Bloodstain Daisy

**.:Two Months Later:.**

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO DOWN THERE AGAIN!"  
"I'm sorry boss!"

Mello struck Matt across the face, his nails drawing blood on Matt's cheek. Mello grit his teeth, his breathing showing how peeved he was at the moment. Matt fell to the floor from the blow, Mello approaching him quickly almost stomping each step.

Near heard the commotion from upstairs, and saw the ceiling of the cellar shaking each time Mell threw Matt against a wall. He could only sigh, Near hadn't seen daylight in a few months now. There was a turning point in this whole expirence though. Matt had ceased to care about Near, each time he was told to bring food down or such he merely just handed the food to Near. One thing didn't change was Matt's crappy cooking. Matt became very methodical, or at least to Near he was. In the morning, around seven, Matt brung down breakfest. There was no more lunch. Near had put an end to Lunch, figuring he was getting no excersise. Near only ate half the dinner he was given. But this was only after the bombshell of the old Matt. Near could remember the scene like he was in it still.

Matt had come downstairs a month and a half ago, drunk as ever. He crawled up Near, and told him how special Near was to be getting all of Mello's attention. In Near's mind, he registered this as Matt being jealous. Well, it seems he was. Matt simply kissed Near on the cheek, and told him how he's always had a crush on Near, just not as strong as his love for Mello. Near, remembered he was flattered and nervous, only thanked him. Matt smirked, telling Near how he wanted to show how special Near really was. Clothes were removed, Matt's mouth circled around Near once more, and soon peneration came. Near could only bite his lip until bleeding point. Something inside him told him he shouldn't scream. His face was flushed, not making any noise. Matt, however, made alot of noise. He would make comments on how Near felt under him, told him how it was alright to speak. But Near would never make any noise in this position. His body hurt, Matt just didn't feel right inside him. He never did, he never would. Thank god for the angels at that moment, Mello had came downstairs to offer Near chocolate, at that time thinking this refusal to eat was just a phase. When Mello had seen what Matt had been doing, hell broke loose. Mello had ripped Matt off Near a few seconds after Matt came. For a moment Near had thought Mello was going to kill Matt with everything he was doing. But at the same time, Near was in pain. Spiteful to Matt. Almost as if he _wanted_ Matt to die. Mello pulled himself together, realizing the red head was wasted out of his mind. He walked over to Near, stripped him of the rest of his tattered clothes, and brought him upstairs bridal style. He was so gentle with the boy, he acted as if nothing was wrong about him. Mello didn't even notice when Matt's remains spilt out of Near, who blushed in responce. Mello took him to the bathroom, helping him clean himself. To be honest, Matt hadn't left any marks or made any mess beyond inside of Near. But Mello knew Near felt dirty,it was a quiet understanding. Mello was even kind enough to let Near sleep in his bed that night. Mello had taken the couch, and forced Matt to sleep outside.

Near had been the only one who hasn't changed from the time he's stayed there. The cellar was no longer known as a cellar, but Near's room. Matt was only allowed to bring down meals to Near for a few minutes a day, beyond that Matt was not to go downstairs. Everyday Matt was remained by Mello of what he had done, and everyday he took the punishment. Everynight, he wasn't welcomed in the house. Matt took to sleeping in a tent in the backyard. Mello knew Matt didn't mean to do what he did that night, but something in Mello said to make sure it never happened again.

He walked slowly down the cellar stairs that night. looking to the boy he protected all this time. Mello had already known what happened to him, who did it. Part of him wanted to tell Near what had happened the night he was brought to the place he called home now. But half of him never wanted Near to relive that pain. Still, everyday the boy seemed to know more and more of what he used to be. Mello figured maybe someday Near would remember what happened, not having to explain it to him. Near stirred, looking to Mello, who made a small noise with a step back now that near had woken. He shook this jumpyness off and sat on the crate next to the matteress.

"Mello..?" Near sat up, looking away.

Mello nodded.

"You...You remember that night.. That night Matt-"

"-Yeah." Mello cut him off, not wanting to hear the words.

"...Why did you do it?" Near was indeed thankful for it, but Mello could have easily done the same when Matt pulled out.

Mello was taken back. "Why are you asking about it? That was a long time ago Nea-"

"I had a dream." Near tilted his head down.

Mello sighed, Near had alot fo nightmares. Mello knew by now almost everything the boy asked about, was because of a nightmare. At one point Near had even asked if Mello could sleep in his matteress with him because he was afraid to go to sleep. This was why Mello kept Near all this time. This was why he couldn't let Near go off on his own just yet. This was why he was hesitant to tell Near what happened.

"Oh.. Well.. I helped you because it was the only ethical thing to do.."

"Oh.." Near didn't like the answer, and it was clear on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."  
"Near. Don't lie to me."

"It's just... It's just that... Well.. Mello is it wrong to love someone if you don't know who they are?"

Mello rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Like a fantasy.." Near circled the pattern of the matteress.

Mello shruged, "No.. I guess it's not really wrong... Girls do it all the time. Sometimes they become so in love with these fantasies, they write about them.. Sometimes they even draw them."

Near smiled, watching Mello as he stood. "Will you be down here later?" He asked.

Mello just looked at him funny. "Why would I?"

Near shruged. One reason he wanted Mello down was because if he became as methodical as Matt, Near was sure to refer the two as the same person. "I'd like for you to come visit me more often.."

Mello sighed, this was what he was afraid of. "Near," he sat on his knees next to Near and kissed his lips gently. He pulled away a few seconds after contact, looking Near in the eyes. "I love you very much, you know that right?"

Near nodded, Mello had always told him he loved him. Near couldn't remember someone caring for him like Mello had, but for a strange reason... Near wanted more.  
"and I would **never** do anything to hurt you... I'll try my best to come visit you later.. But I might have things to do."  
Near sighed, watching Mello leave. As soon as he heard the click of the cellar door Near ran to the opposite side of the cellar to look through the shelfs. Mello must have some kind of notepad and pencil around here. He found some sheets of blank paper and a pen, good enough.

Near sketched for hours, each picture more detailed thn the last. Of course, being so innocent, they were just meaningless pictures of Mello in daily activities. Some of them Near drew himself in, hugging Mello from behind. Mello had become Near's fantasy, something that replaced the nightmares. He hadn't told Mello about his nightmares becoming dreams. He still had nightmares, they just started becoming less and less. Every now and then the nightmares collided with dreams. One of them Mello has rescued Near from the black haired man with the bad posture, taking him to the cellar where he called home. Near looked at the clock, it was almost midnight and Mello wasn't here yet... Maybe Mello had more important things to do..

Down six blocks in an alley off a secondary street, Mello was pinned against a brick wall with his arm behind his back.

"We know you have him.. Where ever you're hiding him, we will find him. You'll be arrested."

Mello was dropped to the ground, coughing up the bit of blood that had risen in the jumping. He growled, looking off to the man and woman who had jumped him. Mello knew them well, Halle and Gevanni. They used to work under Near in the SPK. They knew nothing of anything, all they knew is Near was reported kidnaped. Their prime suspect was Mello only because of the rivalry between the two boys. Mello unzipped his vest, and looked at his bruised ribs. Limping down the alley, Mello spat at the SPK for getting in the way all the time. Mello stopped in his tracks. There, right in front of his left foot, was a purple daisy. It was colorful, its steam green and sturdy. He looked around, everything else in the alley way was grey and wet. How could this colorful daisy belong in such a place..? Mello picked up the flower carefully, hoping not to ruin any of its pedals. He looked at the flower closely, it was already ripped from the ground when it had got there. On its fifth pedal there was a spot of blood, but not from Mello. He looked up quickly, running down the alley. Surely there was an answer for the blood on the daisy, the reason for the daisy to be in such a grey place. The further Mello ran the thicker the blood trail on the ground became, crying could be heard. Mello slowed his pace as he approached a corner, peering over the side. It was a small girl.. Sitting on the ground, her knees all bloodied in a scrape. A dog was with her, licking at the wounds. It was odd that the dog would do such a kind thing.. Because it looked as if the dog had been shot. Mello's eyes widened, the girl was crying much more than just for scrapped knees.

"Scruffy.. Don't die on me scruffy.."

The girl threw her arms around the dog, tears soaking her face. But the dog only continued to lick at the scrapped knees, faster this time. Mello watched closer, the dog was hurting.. It was garunteed to die soon.. But it's only concern was the girl, and helping her... Sure enough.. The dog fell over to the side.. With it's last strength it licked the girl's face.

Mello ran in the direction he came from, holding the daisy in his hand. He ran down the six blocks, falling to his knees in the driveway. This caught Near's attetion. Quickly he ran over to the window and stood on the crate, looking out.

"Mello..!"

Mello looked to the window, his eyes covered with a mix of tears and blood. Slowly he stood and made his way inside, down to the cellar. "Sorry, I'm late."

Near ran up to Mello, wrapping his arms tightly around Mello. "It's okay.."

Mello smiled softly and looked to the scattered papers on Near's matteress. He rose an eyebrow, "You were drawing?"

Near nodded and picked up a picture of Mello on his motorcycle. Mello smiled at it, placing the daisy behind Near's ear. "Near.."

Near nodded, nuzzling his forehead in the nape of Mello's neck. "You said girls draw about the people they fantasize about..."

**--**

**There's more to Mello's 'more important things' than what we've seen so far.**

**heh, never thought of me writing something symbolic sarcastic**

**Take guess at what the dog and girl was suppose to mean! **


	6. The Move

Mello smiled gently as he looked through the pictures Near drew, sitting on the matteress with him. They were all well drawn, some even featuring Near. All of them were about Mello. Mello cleaning dishes, Mello in the tub, Mello on his cycle, Mello smacking Matt, Mello eating chocolate, Mello reading the paper, Mello sleeping, Mello smacking Matt... again.. He looked to Near who was also looking through the pictures.

"You fantasize about me?" He didn't mind it.. In fact he wanted it.

"Yeah of course.. You told Matt you wanted me to wonder about you.."

"I did didn't I?" Mello smirked, Near leaning on his shoulder as he drew more.

"Mello?"

"Yes?"  
"Can we go for a walk now?" Near really wanted to go for a walk with Mello. He had seen it in so many Lifetime movies. A girl and a boy would go for a walk together in the rain, and they would end their walk with a passionate kiss. Near wanted that to happen with Mello.  
Mello shook his head, "No Near.." He stood up, handing a bar of chocolate to him as he turned to leave. Near caught his sleeve, looking up at Mello sadly.

"Mello why am I still here? Do I live here? And why can't I go outside, or to the top floor of the house? It's so damp and cold down here.. I want to be up there with you.."  
"No.."  
"I want to see the sunlight again.."  
"No..."  
"But Mello I-"  
"No!" Mello smacked Near's hand away. Near's eyes widened to see Mello had struck him, Mello's eyes just as wide for the same reason. He fell to his knees, Near holding Mello in his arms.

"It's okay.."  
"No it's not.. Near..I have something to tell you.." The moment of truth came. Mello had to say something, had to tell him why he was down here far beyond healing time. Near's wounds had healed nicely, and he had regained the blood he lost. But Mello still had him in the cellar, still kept him under his watchful eye. Further than that, he was protecting Near. Or at least in his mind he was. He was protecting him from Matt, protecting him from the outside world, protecting him from himself.

"What is it?"

"Near.. I.." How could he tell Near? 'when I found you, you were trying to kill yourself because our idol and his boyfriend brutally raped you'. He couldn't put it in those words. He had to tell him something though..

"I..I..I love you."

"I know you do." Near buried his face in Mello's shoulder.

"No Near. I _love_ you." Mello bite his lip, looking away.

Near blinked, blushing. "You..You do?"

Mello nodded, taking a blindfold from a box nearby. He wrapped it around Near's eyes, tears falling down his own cheeks. "I'm going to take you somewhere.. Because you can't stay here.. Everyone knows where Matt and I live now.. We have to move.."

Near's expression turned to confusion. "Who's everyone?"  
"The rest of the SPK.."  
Near fell backward onto the matteres, a migrain hitting him hard. The SPK.. The special provision for kira... Halle, Rester, Gevanni.. Mello's tears fell onto the matteress as he stood, letting Near have his episode alone. Upstairs Matt was already packing boxes, Mello's mafia members helping. The house was almost all packed, everything but the cellar. Mello and Matt would be the only two to do that. Matt made his way downstairs, locking the cellar door behind him. He brought down a bunch of boxes and begun to pack up. Mello picked up a picture Near drew of Mello smacking Matt and showed it to him. Matt laughed,

"Yea... Near doesn't like me much.. But he adores you."

Mello nodded, helping his room mate pack up.

The next day the mafia had brought everything to the new hide out. Mello remained behind, waiting until they all left before he went to teh cellar to get Near.

"Wake up," he nudged Near. "Time to go."  
Near rubbed his eyes, finding a blindfold on them still. "Wha?"

"Get up, we gotta get a move on." Mello picked Near up piggyback style and exited the empty cellar. As Mello looked back, nothing but dust the matteress and the bood stains remained. He and Matt were pretty good about clearing out a place. The matteress they left because Near was sleepingon it. They would simply buy a new one. Mello placed Near on the back of the motorcycle, placing Matt's helmet on Near's head, his own his head. He sped up, Near almost falling off not being prepared. It was frightening to say the least for poor Near, he really didn't like being so exposed. The sun beat down on Near, this being the first time in a few months that he had been exposed to sunlight. Mello placed a hand over Near's, smiling back at the boy as they came to a stoplight. '_come on, come on_' Mello thought, almost in a sweat from worrying one of the SPK members would see him with Near. Provided him and Matt had redressed Near in Mello's clothing, but they were sure to see through the horrible disguise.

It was a half hour into the ride when Near started giggling, the house Mello and Matt bought was about two hours from their last one. Mello rose an eyebrow and smirked,

"You like the ride Near?"

Near nodded. "Once you get used to it.. It's quiet comfortable.."

Mello nodded, looking off to the sunset. "Hey Near... If I pull over and let you take your blindfold off.. Will you promise to tell Matt we stopped so you could piss?"

Near nodded, nuzzling his face into Mello's back. Mello drove for a few minutes more, pulling over on the highway into a dirt path. At the end of the path was a cliff, a perfect view of the sunset. Mello took off his helmet and the one on Near's head, carefully removing the blindfold. Near rubbed his eyes, not even use to the light of the sunset. When his sensitive eyes adjusted they widened, a smile bigger than he could remember on his face.

"Wow.." Near gawked.

Mello nodded, a smile curling on his lips as he placed his arms around Near's waist. Near jumped a bit, but soon relaxed into the position.

"Near.." Mello nuzzled his face into Near's hair. "Can I ask you a question..?"  
"Of course." Near smiled, still looking to the sunset.

"Have you.. Ever had sex before?"  
Near nodded hesitantly. "..You saw Matt.."  
"No, that's rape, I mean sex.. It's willing."  
Near thought for a moment, really hard. Mello knew Near couldn't remember well, but everyday he seemed to piece together his life more and more. "I don't think so.."  
Mello closed his eyes. "...You said you fantasize about me.."  
"I do!"  
"I know.. Do you ever feel warm in a certain area when you think about me?"  
Near shook his head, blushing. "Not all the time.."  
"But that mean you do, right?"  
"Sometimes..." He couldn't lie to Mello. Everytime he tried, Mello knew it was a lie.

One of Mello's hands slowly moved down Near's navel, playing with the waist band of teh pants he was wearing. "Is it there now?"  
Near's blush intensified, "...No."  
Mello's hand moved further, his lips pressing against Near's neck. "What about now?"  
Near felt rather uncomfortable to tell the truth. There was a warmth, but he didn't like any of this. It brought him back to memories, it brought him back into nightmares. He didn't like any of it. "No.."  
"Don't lie to me Near." Mello's tongue ran up to Near's ear.

"I'm not..!"  
"Near."  
"What?"  
"**Near**."  
"What?!"

"Don't lie to me."  
"Mello, I'm NOT lying!"  
Mello pulled away, looking at the buldge in Near's pants. "Then what is that?"  
Near's face was beat red. "A normal human reaction."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes."  
Mello sighed, and kissed Near deeply. Near couldn't return the kiss, it felt wrong. Mello placed back on the blindfold and helmets, leading Near to the cycle. When both were securely on he drove off, not liking the end result.

**--**

**Alright so before I begin there are many people asking how Matt burnt cereal. **  
**...Do I have to explain? It's Matt. Quiet honestly, in this fiction, he could burn anything. **

**I do think I wanna start a "ask the character" for this story. Cause alot of people are asking me questions that i don't think i can answer lol but maybe THEY can.**

**Next subject. The whole dog/girl reference. **

**-pauses for a moment- ... you know what? I'm not gunna tell ya.. That'll ruin the ending**


	7. It Could Have Been Over

Near plopped onto the couch as the tv flickered on, placing a piece of pocky into his mouth. The new house was alot nicer than the other one, obviously the money from the mafia went into it. The basement (Mello still claiming it was a cellar) was fully furnished. There were two and a half rooms. The living room and bedroom were separated by half a wall, no door present. Behind the stairs down a small small small hall (was it even a hall? More like a walk way.) were two doors. One was the bathroom, only a shower toilet and sink; no tub. The other door was a small closet that Mello kept locked, Near not allowing to go through it. He didn't understand why, he only went through Mello's things to get pencils and drawing pads. But Mello was kind enough to supply him with them every now and then. The tv was a bit bigger, sitting on an entertainment system. It doubled as a CD player/raido. In the living room there was a couch and a coffee table for furniture, a tredmil next to the couch for excersise as Near's complained about. Against the wall, to the left of the television was a bookcase. Near had read most of the books on the shelf, Mello had read them all. Matt read maybe one or two. In Near's room there was a toy box, something small for all the puzzles, dice, and dolls (action figures as Near refers to them as). The bed was fairly big, a queen sized waterbed. Mello had a temperpedic king, Matt a box spring twin. Mello and Matt now had seprate rooms, Mello not trusting Matt after the insident. Mello's room was always a mess, Matt wasn't the best maid in the world. He did a fine job of cleaning, seeing as he did nothing but play video games all day, but sometimes cleaning came after gaming. And _most of the time_ gaming took two to three days... Or until Mello started to yell. Which he did alot these days. It had been a few weeks since the move, and along with leaving behind the old house they left behind the old Mello. He became scary, but still had traces of kindness in him. Mello begun to become very nervous all the time now, his visits to Near becoming more abundant. Alot of the visits he paid to Near were after he got home with unexplained wounds. Mello had once broken his left arm and pulled it out of its shocket. Near had asked about it, but Mello told him never to ask about his wounds. So Near had asked him what he could do to help, and Mello had said that being with Near was help enough. These were times Mello showed he was still himself..

Near finished his pocky, singing softly as he's found himself doing lately.  
"See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar, waitin' for his turn to die."  
His song tonight? Broadway by The Goo Goo Dolls. It wasn't his favorite, but it was alright. Near had taken a liking to music, it was something to let your mind wander to. Whether you wanted something soft and peaceful with warm hearted untones, or wanted to shout out all your anger and frustration. Near turned the television off and the radio begun to play. The black parade by My Chemical romance already started. It was only a few seconds beyond the beginning. Near paused for a moment, his eyes widening at the lyrics. Tears filled his eyes as he swallowed the last of the pocky stick.

_"because one day i'll leave you, a phatom. to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."_  
Near fell to the floor, a headache hitting him with everything.

_L. Light. Suicide. The death note. L's successor. Gevanni, Halle, Rester, the SPK. Special provision for Kira. Kira. Kira.  
_"Kira!!"  
Near curled inward, Mello and Matt rushing downstairs. They sat on their knees next to Near on either side of him, Mello holding Near in his arms.

"Near! What's wrong, you alright?" Matt asked, brushing Near's hair from his eyes.  
Near only shook, holding his ears so tight his fingernails begun to cut into his skin. Mello's eyes worried, Matt continuing with his questions.  
"Matt." Mello silenced him, motioning him to listen to Near's whimpering.  
"_What a worthless boy... They use you..You're so goddamn pretty on the outside... Do they know how fuckin' DISGUSTING you really are..?"_  
Matt bite his lower lip, looking up to Mello. "Do you think he-"  
Mello nodded, handing Near to Matt as he walked to the locked closet. He unlocked the lock and pulled out a bottle, cloth, and suringe. He walked back over to the two, looking a bit sad. Matt looked to Mello knowing exact what he wanted to do.  
"Mello. He might not come back from this one. You were risky the first time when you brought him to us."  
"I know.. But if he remembers.. Matt you know what we promised when I brought him here."  
"I remember.. I still remember, even if I want to forget it now.. Do you remember what you said though?"  
Mello glared to the side.  
"You said you couldn't stand falling in love with the imposter Near.. You said he wasn't himself, you couldn't manipulate the memory loss Near into loving you. You said you couldn't handle it when he regained his memory, having fallen in love, only to have him reject you when he remembers. That's why you had all those important things to do! To keep yourself from visiting Near, to keep yourself from falling deeper and deeper in lov-"  
"I know what I said!!" Mello snapped, glaing intensly at Matt. Mello sat down on his knees, his voice calming down. "I know what I said.. But it happened anyway.. And now... I can't go a day without seeing his face.."  
"But you have to let it go.. Mello, Gevanni already made a death sentence for both you and me when he finds Near here! Halle's got the fbi running around looking for him, Rester already having a team of him own on search for Near! ... How long do you think we can keep this up? How long before you begin to realize that if you don't let Near go, it'll be the end of you..? The end of me..? How long before I can go to the store without having to tell them I haven't seen the boy in the flyer!? How long before your fairy tale of a happy ending subsides!?"  
Mello struck Matt across the face, closed fist. There was a silence between the three of the boys. Mello looked to Near, Matt holding his bruised cheek. Near was still curled into himself, more for the memories than the violance. He looked so innocent, so fragile, so.. Not Near.. No, it was Near. It was a new Near-the Near Mello created. The Near Mello protected. The Near Mello fell so hard for. No, even better, it was always Near.. There was no old Near, no new Near, they were the same. Both were locked together, consumed by time. Sobs could be heard from the boy cradled in Matt's arms, the strike from Mello not even daring to break the hold.  
"...Matt.."  
Matt looked up, his expression more dissappointed and hurt than anything.  
"..I...I...I can't.. I can't except there was a time when he wasn't with us.. I can't except the future-not yet, not while I'm still here.." Mello's voice was softer than before, true feelings being spilt from his lips. "..You can't tell me he hasn't had the same effect with you..?"  
Matt sighed, "Not quiet the same.. I have feelings for the boy, their strong like my feelings for you.. But at the same time, if you love something let it go.. And maybe, just maybe, someday it will come back to you.."

Mello took in Matt's words, not wanting to accept them. "You're right.." Mello sighed, looking to the boy. "..Can I... Can I have a last moment alone with Near.. Before he.."  
Matt nodded, handing to fragile boy to Mello, leaving the basement. Mello looked down to Near, teardrops falling onto the boy's clothing. He had fallen so hard for Near, breaking himself as he landed. He knew this day would come, he knew Matt would make him do this.. Mello knew Near would remember everything with L and Light, and eventually becoming suicidal again. He kissed the Near he grew to love on the forehead, closing his eyes as he slipped note into Near's pocket, injecting the needle into Near's arm. Mello smiled as he picked Near up and brought him outside. He carried him to a nearby alley, placing Near upright by a trashcan. Mello felt horrible for doing what he had done, but he couldn't go back to a life without Near.

Mello walked out of the alley, lights shining brightly at him. Quickly he slipped around the corner, running into the house.  
"LOCK THE DOORS."  
"Wha? Did you put him outside?"  
Mello nodded, locking every door in sight.  
"Then what are you doing?" Matt looked weirdly at Mello, not sure as what he was doing.

"Matt, I saw lights, they shined in my direction. Lock the doors and windows."

They hid for hours in their home. Mello's chest fell in, he knew Near would wake up and forget who he was again. With the directions on the note, he hoped someone from the SPK didn't find him. Matt was calm, playing his gameboy. He looked to Mello, noticing the worried look.  
"You alright?"  
Mello nodded.  
"Don't worry so much Mel." Matt took a drag from his ciggerette. "Someone will find him, turn him in for the prize money, and he'll live life how he's been living since we left Wammy's."

Mello nodded, _stupid Matt.. If only you knew what I had done.._ a devious smile peeled across Mello's face. _Near will be here soon, tears flooding his eyes asking why we left him outside.. You'll see, you'll see soon enough what I did.._

**--**

**Alright, I am gunna do the ask a character. **

**So ask away.**

I just saw an amv on youtube with Near as Tweek from south park XD i almost pissed my pants, GO LOOK IT UP


	8. Who's Lawliet?

The rain started. It would have been easier if Near succeeded, if Near killed himself. If Mello had been too late. If Matt had moved away, if Mello was left alone with no one around to worry about. But it wasn't that way. Near failed. For the very first time in Near's life, he failed. He lived. Mello, of all people, saved him. If only Gevanni, or Halle, or Rester, hell.. If even Linda had got to him before Mello. Maybe none of this would have happened. But no, Mello had gone to the SPK base for a visit.. Had gone because Near asked him too. He was going to say sorry, he was going to say his appologies for being so crule to him. That alone and nothing else. That's when he would have done it, if Near hadn't had his first burst of impulsivness he would have succeeded.

Holding his elbows, tears streamed down his pale face. His skin was paler than when he first arrived at Mello's, becoming so because of the lack of sunlight. He felt hurt, like something wrong had happened and he was the cause of it all. Near knew who he was, knew as much as he did yesterday. He knew Mello had taken him in, knew just as much as he did.. Nothing else though. To tell the truth, it was a goddamn miracle that Near was alive. Had Mello lost the very small rationality he had left and given Near the full dose of the needle, Near would have been dead. And he knew this, he wasn't dumb. Further more Near was still very awake when the doseage was distributed, unlike what other may have thought. Just because he was having an episode doesn't mean he wasn't aware of his surroundings.  
"Why..?" He sobbed. "Why Mello? What did I do-do wrong..?"  
Bright lights pointed at Near, his eyes widening as they became bigger..bigger..(CRASH!)

"What was that?" Mello jumped, breathing audibly.  
Matt just shruged, "Car crash."  
"How can you say that so caually!? Near is out there!" Mello ran to one of the locked windows, peering out trying to find the sound.  
"Mello." Matt didn't even pause his game nor did he take the ciggerette from his mouth. "Today Near goes back to hating us.. Well, you. He never had anything against me before the... well.. You know..." Matt took a deep inhale from his ciggerette. "Why do you care about him anymore?" He exhaled, putting the ciggerette out in the ashtray next to him.  
Mello grit his teeth at Matt, if he had the feelings Mello had he would know.

Gevanni ran out of the car, "Oh sweet god in heaven.. Rester! I found him!"  
Rester stepped out of the passenger's side, looking to the ground. His eyes wide when he saw Near unconscious on the ground. Quickly he picked Near up, placing him in the backseat. The two agents drove off, getting their leader to the medical center at HQ as soon as possible.

After the nurse bandaged Near's head Gevanni looked to the shirt pocket of Near's shirt, taking out the paper. To tell the truth the handwriting had smudged in the rain, but Gevanni was trained to inspect everything about something. When Near stirred he held his forehead, normal human reaction. What wasn't normal, specially for Near, was the fact he paniced about not being where he was suppose to be. The nurse held Near down, he was weak enough that only the nurse was needed to hold him.  
"Take me back! He'll get mad! I don't want to upset him!" Near bite his lower lip, his eyes closed tightly as he thoguht back to Mello's words. '_if you ever happen to be with someone other than me or Matt, __**Never**__ use our names.._'  
"Who?? Who will be mad??" Rester asked, fearful for his leader.  
Near thought the only way to get out of this was to use a fake name. Maybe one that's been haunting him.. "Lawliet!"  
Rester, Gevanni and Halle all blinked, looking to each other. "Sir.." Gevanni stated. "L's been dead... for a while now.."  
"No-This man goes by the name of Lawliet.." Near tensed. Everytime he lied with Mello it was saw through. But these people weren't Mello, these people were the ones Near never wanted to go back to.  
"An imposter?"  
"And he's using the detective's name?"  
"What does he have to gain? Or to lose?"  
The three stood silent, looking to the ground in thought. Their leader hadn't lied to them before, why would he start now? Gevanni looked to Halle, both nodding as they took off, Rester helping Near from his bed.  
"Alright sir. Gevanni and Halle will play they street person feild as you've insisted in other situations. I'll look up imformation at banks, phone companies, and other documented purchases or billing information for anyone under the name 'Lawliet'.. Make yourself back at home here. It's good to have you back."  
Rester left the room, following him was the nurse. Near stared at the door, looked in the corners of the room. There wasn't any bugs, well as much as he could see. Near knew at a moment like this, if he didn't find a way out now there was never a chance he would see Mello again. At that point bugs weren't important, at that point the SPK wasn't important, at that point the only thing important was Mello. But Near was more rational than that, he couldn't simply run away. Sure, lots of teenagers ran away at his age. But he wasn't a normal teenager if you hadn't noticed. Near slumped to his odd sitting position, his fingers tracing the floor design. He sniffed, tears coming to his eyes again as he sang softly to calm himself down.  
"Please, please forgive me.. But I won't be home again.. Maybe someday you'll look out, and barely conscious you'll say to no one.. _Isn't something missing_..?"  
Near continued to sing softly, opening his eyes to the floor. His finger's movements begun to move in the shape of a chocolate bar.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT OFF?? ... It's giving me the creeps.."  
Mello shivered, just listening to the sounds coming from the tv set. Sure, they were on lock down, but it had been a few hours so it was fine to turn on entertinment. But this.. Oh it was much worse than entertainment. Matt loved two kinds of movies, and only two. Action. And horror. No, let me rephrase that. Action and Gore. And today's movie? No other than the Saw movies! Oh joy. Just the backround music was enough to get to Mello. He rubbed his elbows as Matt continued to watch it, unaffected by the screams. Mello looked back to the window, '_Near.. You should have woken up by now.._' There was a silence in the room, the movie had gotten to one of those scenes. Mello stepped closer to the window, pressing his hand to it. As soon as his fingertips touched the glass the back door was broken down and the movie screamed high pitched... Along with Matt, who quiet honestly sounded exactly like a teenaged girl as he cowarded behind his chair. Mello looked to his room mate, one eyebrow raised. Had the backdoor not just been kicked down, footsteps being heard from down the hall, Mello would have pissed his pants in laughter...Which wouldn't have been comfortable, because they were leather. Mello grabbed his pistole, holding it behind his back as he pressed himself against a wall, kicking a button on the tv to turn it down. It was fine now, being the credits were playing along with them the theme song. Mello's heart raced, who had just busted into the house? Whoever they were, they were about to get a cap in their ass. It sounded like the interuder was looking through the rooms. Mello tried to peer over the corner, but he didn't want to take the chance of being caught. It almost sounded as if the other one was just as scared as Mello and Matt were, although there seemed confidence. How did Mello know? Breathing. The footsteps. These were things you looked for when you couldn't see someone. The man's breathing seemed very calm, very confident, very angery like he had a bone to pick.. But the footsteps stopped abruntly, like it was the wrong direction. They were also very quick. Someone who had complete controll or knew exactly what they were doing would walk in a steady pace, not even looking in these other rooms.

The footsteps became quicker, nearing closer. As soon as the interuder came past the corner Mello pointed his pistole, the interuder pointing his gun right back. Matt, from behind the chair, imediatly fell on his stomach and pulled out his own handgun.  
"Don't. Shoot."  
"And why not?" It was Gevanni, he never liked Mello to begin with. He knew Near was here, the paper said it all.  
"Because if you shoot me, Matt will shoot you. If you decide to take him out, so there's no fight backs when you shoot me, I'll shoot you... Right in your damn face."  
Gevanni nodded, knowing either way he turned he was alone. Halle had gone off in a different direction with this, giving Gevanni his chance. "Okay, so you've got numbers on your side.. What do you expect me to do?"  
Mello smiled, sweat glistening off his face. "Lower your gun.. I will do the same, but I ask that Matt keeps his pointed for the time being. I don't know whether you have someone with you, hiden in our house. I give you my word Matt will not shoot unless fired at."  
Gevanni looked to Matt, his gun keeping a solid stance. Gevanni knew Matt.. Oh he knew the boy who single handedly took out an entire task force of twenty people, all of which were armed with a single hand gun. Gevanni knew what matt could do to him. Matt was loyal to Mello, but he also wasn't stupid. If Matt was beyond out numbered in as many as he could handle, he would surrender. But Matt was also tricky, he'd surrender alright.. But he'd find a way to infiltrate his captivity. He'd get out, Matt always got out. He was the most wanted on every nearly every fbi list you could get your hands on. The SPK knew about Matt's where abouts, or at least the members who mattered. But they all valued their lifes, thus no one ever turned in the Great. Mail. Jeevas.  
Gevanni begun to sweat just thinking about what could happen. Mello put down his gun first, knowing he had Matt on his back, cocking the gun as he aimed for Gevanni's forehead. Gevanni hesitantly lowered his gun, glaring at Matt who only smirked in return.  
Mello smiled, "Now.. Would you mind telling us why you're here?"  
"We have Near.. When we brought him back to HQ I found this in his shirt pocket." Gevanni held up the piece of paper, "By inspecting it over and over while my counterpart took to the streets, I found that before the rain smudged the ink they were directions that lead me here."  
Mello nodded, "Yes, I had planned to meet with Near.. He said he was having some troubles lately and needed help."  
"If that were true, why didn't you turn him in?"  
"Why? For your precious prize money? I'm not that low.. If Near wanted to go back to the SPK he would have done it on his own. I'm not his babysitter and I'm not interested in your money."  
Gevanni nodded slowly. Mello was never one for doing something like that, even if he was impulsive. "Why are you barricated in your own home?"  
Mello smirked, "When you run the mafia.. Everyone wants your money.. Which is why I didn't want yous, that's money I'd have that they want."  
"Who's they?"  
"What do you care?"  
"Do you know anyone by the name of Lawliet?"  
"He's dead man." Matt piped in.  
Gevanni's reactions were quick to point a gun at Matt, scared for his life. Matt could snort in a laugh had the moment been right, but resolving this as just another smirk.  
Mello looked to Matt, knowing he himself had no need to point a gun while Matt had one pointed for him. Even if Gevanni had his out. He then looked back to Gevanni. "Why?"  
"Near said he didn't want to make someone upset, that someone would be mad. All he specified was the the person was a male. When we asked, he was hesitant but revealed that the man goes by the name Lawliet."  
"I don't know anyone who's alive who uses that name.."  
Gevanni sighed. Mello was fair, he played by the rules. Matt followed Mello's command. Together, they were the deadliest dou the entire world has ever seen. They had many drug lords under their belts. They lead many gangs, Mello being the leader of a very popular and world reknown mafia. They knew how to kill a man in one hundered and one ways with only their bare hands. Matt knew every bullet and every gun ever made. Mello knew the exact things to say to get a man to crack under pressure. There was even a rumor that Mello had once drove a man so far into insainity that he killed himself with his own gun, not able to handle any more. They say that Mello had simply took a bit from a chocolate bar and left, not even bothering to clean up the mess. Gevanni was weak, but he strived for things. He had risked his life before, but never.. Never would he let himself die to either one of the murders in front of him.He looked at the scene he had made. He broke into a barricated house of two mass murders who, if they wanted to, could have had him dead on the floor already packing up their things to relocate themselves in order to avoid being caught. He was sure they had done it many times before. And here Gevanni was, pointing a gun at them. Even if he fired it, the chances of killing even one of them was slim. If he fired it, it would be equivilent to writing your own name in a death note, closing it, then putting it in a drawer. He wasn't through with the two in front of him, but it would be no use taking them on by himself.  
"Agent Gevanni.. leave you gun at your feet, and leave this place where you entered. Matt, follow the agent without dropping aim, and rebolt the door in place."  
Matt, without hesitance, stood. He kept his aim as he neared Gevanni.  
"Leave my weapon here?" Gevanni narrowed his eyes.  
"Yes," Mello nodded, pointing his gun. "Leave it here.. Because I don't trust agents like you to leave without trying to fire at me through a window. They aren't bulletproof you know."  
Gevanni grit his teeth. "Fine.." He had another gun on him, he wouldn't miss this one. Gevanni placed the gun at his feet, walking back the way he came with Matt following him.  
Mello picked up the gun. It was a piece of crap for a hand gun. It looked new, but made of some cheap silverware metal or aluminum. He tossed it in the trash, sitting on the couch. He picked up the remote upon hearing Matt bolt in the door, and changed the channel to lifetime. Requiem for a Dream playing.

**--**

**Yeah, I was listening to that Requiem for a Dream theme while I wrote over half of this.**

**I've got to say, this was one of the more interesting chapters to write. **

**In this chapter you kinda get the feel for who Matt and Mello **_**really**_** are. We already knew they loved each other, and loved Near more. We knew Matt is a shitty cook, and Mello loves choclate. We knew Matt was submissive and Mello was demanding of everything. And we also knew their soft spots. But in this chapter I think you get the taste of who they are to everyone else. To the rest of the world, M E L L O / M A T T spells DEATH. Their really cold blooded killers, wanted by every law force imaginable. But in the fiction you see more than that.**

**I also think that because you hear about them like this, it explains a bit more of what important things Mello always is running off to do. Specially since he's the head of a mafia.**

**No questions for this chapter :(**


	9. Into The Darkness

**Go on to youtube and look up 'Requiem for a Dream theme' and listen to that as you read this chapter. I think towards the end its a bit fitting.**

**--**

Near wasn't going to sleep, he'd stay up all night if it meant he could think about Mello. Rester came in a quater to midnight.  
"Sir, no one in the area has been recorded to using the name 'Lawliet' as an alias."  
Near shruged, "When I met the man that's what he told me his name was. Have you ever thought that maybe this man had other aliases?"  
Rester nodded, almost in a sigh. But he thought he'd bring up another subject, "Sir when Gevanni and Halle went into the inner city to gather up street information Gevanni decoded the note he found in your pocket. They were directions. When he got to the end of them he found the house belonged to Mello and Matt. Both were found barricated in the house, armed each with a hand gun. Gevanni asked why you were carrying information to their new hide out, his explaination was you were to visit them."  
Near nodded, not even remembering a note. "Yes, I was going to ask him about Lawliet's true name."  
Rester nodded, "He said you were trying to see him because of some problem.. Alright, I'll leave you to sleep."  
"I won't be sleeping tonight.." Near whispered as he heard the click of the door behind him. Everytime Near closed his eyes he saw Mello, or he saw Matt. Near knew he needed to get back to that house, he had sensed for some time now that Mello and Matt would soon be in much need of his help, the kid napping was just the beginning of their troubles. He heard them talking at night when they thought Near was sleeping, he heard them talking about barrels of 'goods' coming in late with their names on the side. He heard them talk about one of the biggers (what ever that meant) being murdered, their name placed responsible. Near never worried for Mello, he knew Mello could get himself out of anything he wanted. But it seemed serious this time. When Mello and Matt had other business to take care of it was only a one night thing. It scared him to think that maybe Mello couldn't pull himself out of this. Near worried his eyes, looking up to the window. Through it he could see the night sky, the moon at it's full. Then it hit him, the only end result to this.. Would be the death of Mello and Matt.

Mello woke up in the middle of the night, the house still barricated from the outside. Matt was sleeping in his chair, both had fallen asleep to Requiem for a Dream. It wasn't that the movie wasn't good, it was the fact they had had such a long day. Mello looked to his room mate, a ciggerette unlite hanging from his lips with a gun in his hand. If Matt was to die at any point beyond today, Mello knew this was how he wanted to. Matt loved his guns and he loved his ciggerettes. He loved his games, but Mello knew that it was only a hobby, Matt's dream death would be just as they were. Sure, ask any one on the street how they think Matt would want to die and they'll all say they same thing. 'In a car chase/gun fight with millions of bodyguards'. But Mello knew Matt better than all those other bastards out there. He knew Matt would want to go in his sleep, holding his gun with a ciggerette in his mouth, sitting in his favorite arm chair watching a movie with his best friend. That's how Matt wanted to die. True, Matt loved adventures and gun slinging fights.. But dieing in a battle like that would only have you losing. Matt wasn't the world's best loser anyways. Mello didn't know how he'd want to die, in fact Mello was afraid of death. He wasn't afraid of what would happen to him after he died, he knew he was going to hell. He was afraid of what would happen to those around him after he did. The mafia couldn't simply reelect their former leader because Mello had killed him. They'd have to elect someone new, someone who was unexpirenced. Matt would surely kill himself, or make his drug addiction worse. The drug lords would have no order, they would be able to kill and sell when ever and to who ever they want to. Thousands of girls would try to commit suicide, all haven fallen in love with the extravicant duo. The world would see the end the day Mello dies.

Standing up Mello walked to the window, he couldn't quiet accept the fact the SPK found Near before he could make it back home.  
"Mello.." A groggy voice called from the chair, Matt. "Do you remember.. the day we left Wammy's..."  
Mello nodded, a smile peeling across his face. His old friend always knew how to bring up the best memories.  
"Not even Rodger thought you'd run away like you did."  
"Nope.. The old man never took me seriously.. Near was his favorite, me and Near both knew that."  
"You never thought I'd follow you through the darkness.."  
"No.. I honestly didn't." Mello's smile grew slightly, such great memories. "I thought you would stay.. We weren't as close as we are today back then, I thought I was in it all by myself."  
"You've never been in anything by yourself Mello." Matt lite his ciggerette. "I've been there with you through everything since the day you came to Wammy's."  
"You have, haven't you.. You were with me my entire life, the day I started to live is the day you became alive.."  
"Even when you suggested we move in with that punk from the back street."  
Mello laughed, "Yeah, and you were the one who planted a cap in his ass when he started undressing in front of me."  
Matt looked at Mello like he had said teh dumbest thing in the world, "What was I _suppose_ to do? Let him rape you?"  
Mello shook his head, looking back out the window. It was still dark outside, still raining. "Why didn't you follow me when I took leader of the mafia..?"  
Matt inhaled from his ciggerette, exhaling the cloud of smoke. There was a pause, almost like the answer was clear. "You've always been the head of the two of us.. If I became leader, the people who listen to you would turn to get me to say the opposite.. I don't think defying you would help our friendship.. Besides, I'm first mate not captain."  
Mello smiled again, Matt knew exactly what to say all the time. "When we find Near.." Mello changed subjects, Matt quickly to interupt.  
"No. We won't. If he comes back, we'll fall into the same trap. We're lucky it was only Gevanni who busted down our door, but if we take Near back into our lives it won't be just one person." Matt was stern, almost angery. "I know you fell hard for him, and I fell hard too, but think of the consequences."  
"...Matt..There's something I have to tell you.." Mello turned, fidgetting with his fingers. "I kinda... Gave him a bit of the needle."  
"What!?"  
"Yeah, I knew you'd react like this." Mello cleared his throat. "But Matt this life we made for ourselves, we aren't living. You said it yourself, right before I found Near, you wanted some excitment in your life... The mafia and drug lords were behaving, it wasn't any fun anymore."  
"The drug lords and the mafia WON'T KILL US."  
"Matt. They put our name on the killing of one of the biggest names in the drug business. Our last shipment landed on enemy territory! So now, not only do our customers want our throats slit but so do the lords! There's only one thing we can do.."  
Matt nodded, Mello was right..  
Mello looked at Matt stern and serious, "Go back to the columbian islands to see the Godfather and beg him for more."  
"No." Matt lit up another ciggerette. "The old man won't simply _give_ us any.."  
"Well we have to get a load to replace the shipment that was stolen. We can't just walk up to Slinger and say 'oh geez i'm sorry but your portion of the shipment was stolen'. No, he'd have not only the theift's ass but a shiney new bullet for our stomachs!"  
Matt snuffed, lifting his goggles from his eyes. "Then what do you pose we do?"  
Mello thought for a moment, smiling. "We go to Columbia, and pay the godfather a visit he won't forget."  
Matt looked at Mello skeptically, "That's suicide."  
"It's the only chance we have Matt.. If we leave this alone, while Near's here, the three of us will die.."  
Matt sighed, rubbing his temples. "Mello... You'll be the death of me." He smiled, looking up at his counter part. "If I follow you down this time... We'll both die."  
Mello nodded, knowing this already. "I know.."  
Matt stood, smiled, and held out his hand. "Alright then. I'll follow you down this dark abbyss again."

**--**

**Yet again another exciting chapter.**

**You know, I'm getting really interested in writing this. I had one vision of how it would end, but I like this better.**

**The last chapter (whenever that'll be. I don't have a set number of chapters in mind.) i'll give an alternate ending. **

**I think this story's getting more and more into the MelloxNearxMatt pairing, although Near's stuck in MelloxNear. **


	10. The Turning Point

**To my good friends Julih and Daxter:  
Yes there will be smut XD just wait, once the story gets really involved with Mello and Matt's addictions you'll find their not as calm as they act.  
I know you've been waiting for it x3 I never under rate my fictions.**

**--**

Thick white clouds filled the small house, the four eyes that belonged to the two boys were bloodshot and calm. Each boy had their choice of addiction, neither of them could decide on a drug they both enjoyed. For Matt, cocaine. It didn't matter how you used it. Rocks, rolled, sniffed, he'd done it all. The white powder was his choice of head spinning bliss. Mello couldn't do coke anymore without thinking how much of a waste it was. It wasn't strong enough for the blond. For Mello, Heroin. The mother fucker of drugs. No one simply 'used' Heroin. They lived for it. But Mello, he was always stronger than everyone. Heroin lived for him, _he_ decided when to use it and when to ignore it. It was such a beautiful thing for the two to drug themselves. They could see the air. They tasted the music. They heard the carpet. It was all so brilliant.. Most people these days thought of the bad things about drugs. They said that drugs took over your life, that drugs made you bankrupt, that you would sell out your mother for them, and how they'd eventually kill you. As you may know now, nothing steriotypical was true for either Mello or Matt. Of course, they had their bad trips. But they weren't stupid, never use after something bad happens. At this moment, life was going to take a turn. They couldn't say for the worse, because the worse would have been not to do anything. Life took a turn for excitment.

They sat on the carpet, laughing. Matt had been shaking and twitching since his first line, Mello finding such amusment in this. Of course, being who they were, Mello had no problem yelling in ecstacey after the needle injected the erotic substance into his veins. Yes, the two had sex during their high many times before. But this time it was in celebration, this high was best tasted as celebrated. Beyond that reasoning both had agreed that it felt empty without Near between them. No, they hadn't had sex with Near aside from what Matt had done. But something inside them said that Near should be involved. That it wouldn't be complete without the three of them. Mello smirked, watching Matt twitch his neck again.  
"Here's to you my friend." Mello held up a can of Mello Yello. Yeah, it tasted like piss but who cared? "For following me further and further down this rabbit hole."  
Matt picked up his choice in soda, mountain dew code red. "And to you. The one who showed me how to live."  
They clonked cans, the liquids pouring into their mouths. Both leaned into each other, a kiss shared between the two. Their sodas collided in the mix, churning by the movement of their tongues against each other. They each pulled back, taking half the contents with them in a swallow. It went beyond friendship now, but at the same time not quiet dating. It was as if each other depended on the other for their sanity..

Hours passed, the two had completely missed the daylight. They had stayed up on their high the entire night, sleeping the day away. Mello rubbed his head, hearing the phone ring as he woke. He looked to the clock, seven pm. Mello answered the phone, clicking the ID switch off. It helped to live with someone who was brilliant with technology.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Near.." A soft whisper came through. He couldn't say Mello's name, afraid that the phone could be bugged.  
"Near..?" Mello was wide awake now. "Near, where are you?"  
"HQ, where else? I wanted to ask you to meet with me."  
Mello thought back to Gevanni's enterance. "Do you still need to see me about the troubles you've been having?"  
Was Mello speaking in code? Possibly.. He must have found out that the phone was bugged. "Yes.. I was hoping you could help me."  
"Alright.. Do you remember the place you first found me after I ran from Wammy's?"  
Near thought hard.. Where had he met with Mello? "Is that the residence you _used_ to call home?" Used wasn't meant to be in that sentence. It was another code.  
Mello picked up on it, smiling. "No Near.. I will send someone to come pick you up.. It won't be Matt or me, so do not look for a familiar face.. She will arrive on a motorcycle, a Shadow Caster. When you ask her for her name, she will give you two numbers followed by names. If anyone else approaches you, telling you to get on with them, **do not get on**. You understand?"  
"If someone is listening to this call, wouldn't they give me two numbers and names?"  
Mello nodded, thinking for a moment. "I will hand her something to give to you that you have left here at the house... You can recconize it as your own. It will be something you know that was from me. Do not ask any questions on where you're going, although I trust her completely with my life I do not trust those who tamper with things. She will not give out information, understood?"  
"Hai."  
"I will send her imediatly. Keep an eye out."  
The phones were hung up, Mello dialing in a number of a friend.

Near saw the motorcyclist approach the building. He walked up to her,  
"What is your name?"  
"Number one, Nate River. Number two, Miheal Keehl."  
Near was shocked she had known his name. She reached in her pocket, pulling out two items. The first she showed to Near, her ID. The name on it read 'Hikari Kado'. The second item was a box of chocolate pocky, she handed this to Near.  
"A gift from Mello."  
Near's eyes widened, this was definatly the girl Mello sent. Everything checked out. Near climbed on the back of the shadow caster, Hikari handing him a helmet. It was Mello's, somehow Near knew it was Mello's. They sped off faster than Near has ever gone before, Hikari knew how to out run the cameras.

Hikari slowed down as they entered the parking garage. It was big, dark, and hollow. You couldn't really make them out, but Mello and Matt were at the opposite end of the garage from the other two. Hikaru parked her shadow caster, and removed her helmet. She helped Near off the cycle, leaing him down the garage. Near could barely see out from Mello's helmet, the plastic eye piece being tinted.  
"How was the ride?" Mello smiled, seeing Near was a pleasent feeling.  
"It was fine." Near answered, shuffling his feet. He wanted to spring out and hug Mello, but he didn't want to in front of this lady.  
"Near," Matt took his ciggerette from his lips, the glow of the end giving out his position. "This is Hikari Kado. She is Japan's fastest cyclist. Her disguse is a high school student who excels in volley ball. She is seventeen now, have you seen her before?"  
Near looked to Hikari. "..No..I haven't."  
"I see... We have something to tell you, and if you don't choose to accept our offer than miss Kado will take full responsibility for watching over you."  
Near blinked, what was happening? Matt seemed to talk crazy.. Oh no.. Could this be the thing Near was worrying about? The same thing that they would talk about every night?  
"Near.. Mello and I are going to pay the Godfather a visit in a month. We have someone we're meeting there. He's been through paris and new york, and is big in our products. He says that he doesn't have anyone with him to back us up, and with three people we could write ourselves a death sentence. Mello and I have gotten too attatched to you to simply let you go without offering you to come with us."  
Nea's eyes widened, his breath stopping. He was right.. The end result of this mess would be the death of the three of them. He had a choice, life or death. If he stayed, he would be able to live. But he would spend a life with out Matt or Mello. He'd be waiting for the day Hikari told him they died. The other choice was a drug filled, gun slinging, violant, sex addiction life that he would never be able to break free of. He'd have to quit the SPK. He'd have to do things that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he'd have Mello..  
Near looked to the ground in thought. "What more do I have to lose... I failed at taking myself from the life I was living.. But in a way, that Near is gone." He looked up to Mello, who was very shocked. Hadn't he given Near the dose to help him forget? What happened that night Gevanni and Rester found Near..? Had Near gone through a series of episodes until everything fit into place..? Mello looked to the boy he had fallen in love with, the devious smile pulling at the corners of his mouth mocking him. As if it said 'Mello.. I'm still here'.  
"You.. You found me.. You took me in and gave me a new life.. You, Miheal Keehl, introduced Nate River to a life he really likes." Near's smile was borderline creepy. "A life where at any given moment, I could die.. But I wasn't really a part of that life, was I? You tried to shelter me from it.. You and Mail both tried to shelter me from hearing you talk about the mess you got yourselves into.. Every night, when you visit me, you wouldn't tell me that the bruises came from. Well now I know what you've been doing all this time.. I know why you got so damn nervous just talking to me.. I know why you were obessed to the point no one was allowed to hurt me.. You! Miheal Keehl! Are the worst nightmare this world has ever seen. Together, you and Matt are close to unstoppable.. With me, we are invincable."  
The four of them smiled. Mello reached out, pulled Near close to him as he looked into Near's eyes. Their smiles were mad, almost as if each boy lost their grip of sanity at that very moment. Near placed one hand on Mello's cheek, the other on his chest as he leaned forward, a passionate kiss finishing a perfect embrace.

Mello pulled Near onto the back of his motorcycle, Matt and Hikari running to her shadow caster. Hikaru got on the bike, motioning for Matt to get on the back.  
"I am **not** riding on the bitch seat."  
Mello circled his bike around the two, Near nuzzling his face in Mello's back.  
"Oh come on Matt. The bitch seat is the best place for a guy to be riding!" Mello laughed.  
Matt folded his arms, "Oh? How so?"  
"Lookit Near."  
Matt looked to Near then to Mello. It was clear that the boy was teasing Mello. Matt smirked and looked to Hikari.  
"On second thought." Hikari got off the bike. "I'll ride bitch seat."  
Mello and Matt laughed, Matt hoping on the bike Hikari getting on behind him. The two bikes sped off.

The whole ride home Near teased Mello, his hands wandering in places he's never touched before. Mello tried hard not to lose focus of the road, but it was so hard to consentrate with Near palming his crotch. As soon as they parked in the driveway, Mello picked Near up over his shoulder and hurried inside.  
"Matt if you're going to join me, hurry up!"  
Matt only laughed watching his room mate take Near into the house. He didn't feel like the sex just yet, instead he got off the bike, shook Hikari's hand and thanked her for helping them out.  
"Oh and one more thing... I need you to round everybody up and tell them the house is the new bunker until we get back. I'll call you from my cell phone a day before we arrive back, so make sure no one is at the house when we arrive home."  
Hikari nodded, "Understood." she drove off saying her goodbyes and wishing the three good luck.  
Matt entered the house, seeing that the two couldn't really wait to get into a bed room. They were already making out on the floor, next to the leftovers from last night's high. Matt smirked, maybe this was a chance to wean Near into the life he choose.

"Mel.. How's about we make this interesting?"  
"Eh?" Mello rose an eyebrow without moving his lips from Near's neck.  
"Well, Near wants to be a part of us now.. Shouldn't he try a little bit of bliss?"  
Mello's eyes narrowed as he smiled deviously, "Sure.. Near, Matty's gunna share some of him shit with you."  
Near rose an eyebrow, his body screaming for more contact. Matt took out a pill bottle filled with white circles looking close to the chewable tablets for indigestion. He placed one at Near's lips,  
"Say 'ahh'."  
Near opened his mouth willingly, his eyes closing softly. He didn't know what it was Matt was giving him, all he knew was he wanted to be a part of this life more than anything.. The blond and red head laughed together as they each drugged themselves with their choices. Near watched as the two men hovered above him, each baring such devious smiles as they said in unison,  
"Let the games begin."

**--**

/dibbyscharacters/hikarikado.htm **That's the url for Hikari's profile. I have other characters on there but I don't think I'll be using many others. I know I have someone else I'm using, guess to see if you know which one.**

**heh I love you Julih. everytime I read your reviews they make me smile. Specially the smilie faces you use xD oh and I agree with you. I like seeing the threesome but I do prefer MelloxNear**

**I was thinking, after this fiction is over, that I make a prequeal? One for Near and One for Matt and Mello? Because there's alot in their histories that you kinda have to guess at with this fiction. That and I kinda never want it to end XDD**


	11. Near's First Hit

**alright, it seems the url didn't come out perfectly.. its /dibbyscharacters/hikarikado.htm  
Kisses to Julih who helped me figure out the order in the threesome  
--**

"What games?" Near looked at the two.  
Mello took his position behind Near, Matt in front. Near wasn't sure where he wanted them. He didn't know whether he wanted Mello inside him or wanted to be inside Mello. The drug hit him hard, imediatly feeling the erotic need. Mello nibbled on Near's ear, Matt working on his collar bone. Near could feel a hand moving down his stomach, undoing the front of his pants. He hadn't known who the hand belonged to, all he knew was he would let that hand touch anywhere.  
"Near.." Mello whispered into his ear.  
Near opened his eyes slightly, looking behind him.  
"Near, how do you want us..?"  
Near could barely think. All he knew was he wanted contact, he wanted his clothes off. He closed his eyes, leaning into Mello.  
"Do it.. Just do it.."  
Matt removed Near's pants and boxers, seeing Near's boyhood was half erect.  
"Damn, you're not even all the way there and you're already begging?"  
Matt laughed, trailing his tongue up the inside of Near's left thigh. Near gasped at the contact, Mello taking his chance to run his hand lower on the back of Near. He was their toy, the one they obessed with like a little girl would her doll. The only difference, they would do anything to protect Near. They would both, almost equally, do what ever it took to be with him. Mello would go further than Matt, but both had extrodinary feelings for the boy between them. Mello proped Near up more on his lap, Near feeling the buldge in Mello's pants start to pop up. This only made him harder, and soon with Mello's grinding and Matt's tongue Near was fully erect. Well Matt took no time to cover Near's head with his mouth, Mello inserting a finger into him. Near gasped, pushing hims top back against Mello, his head laying on Mello's shoulder.  
"Ah..!"  
"You like that..?" Mello purred into his ear.  
Near nodded in responce, kissing Mello's jawline. Matt ran his tongue down shaft as Mello unbuttoned Near's shirt with one hand. Mello slipped the same hand into Near's shirt, searching for one of the red buds as another finger penerated Near. He couldn't feel the pain one usually would at this point, the drugs clouded his mind so much everything seemed erotic and warm. Near didn't ever want to come out of it, it was the best dream in the world. No, even better, this wasn't a dream. It was life, it was his new life... The life Mello introduced him into, the life Matt offered to him. Before that day, the supposed 'kidnapping', Near had never been truly alive. Day to day he was an empty child, the product of sodemizing, rape, abuse, and mistrust. Today he was no longer Near. That name was developed in hope of one day becoming the man he loved, the man who abused him. No.. He was Nate River, third deadliest man on earth... Or soon would be. They only had a month, he'd have to work harder than he ever had to before.  
"ah-Ah-AH!"  
Mello had touched his prostate. Near couldn't hold himself for much longer, and Matt knew this. He removed his mouth from Near's length, making sure to leave some of the mixture of precum and saliva behind for lubrication. Mello removed his fingers, undoing his own pants.  
"Alright Near... You think you can do for me what Matt did for you?" Mello smirked, pulling himself out.  
Near moved onto his hands and knees, looking down at Mello's erection. It was bigger than his, no doubt. If Near was sober, he would be afraid he'd choke. But he wasn't, the sight of Mello's exposed crotch was nothing but erotic. Near lowered his face, his lips sucking on Mello's tip. Mello leaned back on his elbows, one hand brushing the hair from Near's face. Matt watched the two as he got undressed, preparing himself for his own peneration. Mello groaned softly as Near lowered his head further, taking more of Mello in his mouth.  
"Mmm... Near.." Mello whipered, leaning further back as he placed a hand on himself. "Near... ride me."  
Near was quick to pull away from Mello, crawling up him. He waited until he could feel Mello adjust himself at his enterance before coming down on him. The two boys moaned slowly, the room spinning faster than before. Near finally knew what it meant, to see the air. He could see it, he could feel it.. Hell he could even taste it. Sweat beaded down Near's chest as he removed his shirt, starting a pace between him and Mello. Everything felt heavenly, definatly unworldly. Matt walked over to the two, smiling down at them. Mello smirked up at Matt, flipping him and Near over, Near ending up under him. Mello positioned himself on his knees, slowing the pace a bit. Near moaned, his face already flushed. He wished Mello would move more. Near opened his eyes slightly to see Mello holding him firm as Matt came down on him. Near moaned louder, almost screaming as he felt Mello start the pace again. Near watched as his two partners drew their lips together. Near felt himself get harder at the sight, Matt picking up the pace feeling it from the inside. Near could barely breath, he was practically panting now. Mello built up his pace, thrusting into Near harder. Near arched his back, screaming for more. Mello was happy to give it to him, ramming harder and harder. You'd think Near would be the first to cum, but instead Mello had cum first. He rammed himself hard, deep into Near as he came. Near screamed, Matt coming soon after. The two boys pulled away from Near, cleaning themselves off with disguarded towels they had brought in from the bathroom. Mello watched as Near touched himself, pumping himself hard. Near gripped the carpet, screaming bloody murder as he came across his stomach. Mello smiled, cleaning Near off.

Matt redressed himself, Mello pulling himself back in his pants. As for Near, he laid on the carpet a sweaty flushed mess. Matt turned on the ceiling fan. He unlocked and opened one of the windows, letting the smell of sex leave. Near's head still spun, not being able to get pased the high. Mello and Matt were still blazed, but it was at it's calmer point. Near felt Mello's remains in him fall out, Mello being kind enough to clean him of that too.  
"You alright Near?" Mello smiled as he wiped off Near from all the sweat, saliva and cum.  
Near nodded, not being able to speak at the moment.  
"It's his first high." Matt remained. "He's enjoying it."  
Mello chuckled, kissing one of Near's nipples. Near didn't react. Inside him he wanted to arch his back into Mello, gasping. But his body didn't respond. What in god's name had Matt given him that clouded his mind so much?

Mello looked to his room mate, nodding to go outside for a bit. The two left Near in his blissful state, who was panting like a locomotive. Matt leaned against the wall of the hide out, the sky a bit clearer than what it was during the rainstorm. They stayed quiet for a while, trying to get their heads clear. Their eyes were bloodshot, but not by much.  
"Hey.." Mello started, looking to Matt. "If we take him like we say we are.. Doesn't that mean we'll have Gevanni, Halle and Rester after us?"  
Matt laughed. Mello was a damn idiot on heroin. He was worse on Methylenedioxymethamphetamine (MDMA), but that shit is hard to get. Beyond that it fucks up your IQ, and Mello loved his brain cells. He loved them good.  
"No shit."  
"You gunna train Near?"  
"Eh?"  
"He's not like us Matt.." Mello swayed trying to turn to face Matt. "He's...He's.." Mello placed his hand on his chest, trying so hard to get the sentence out. Half the time when Mello talked while blazed his sentences were interupted between words almost like someone would do with a hiccup or a burp. "He's unedumacated!" And when the words came out, they came out violently. Like he was frustrated he couldn't say them.  
"Uneducated?" Matt twitched, looking to the sky again. "What are you talking about-you're number two."  
"And you're fucking sexy," Mello begun to talk with his hands, flailing them like a french man. "But..But..**BUT** he doesn't know guns!! ...He doesn't know guns.."  
Matt laughed again, "Someday he'll talk pretty too." He made fun of his friend, who obviously didn't get it.  
"In colum...Colum...CLOUMBIA he needs to know about guns!! ...They'll shoot him."  
"You don't think I knew that-I'm not retarded-I can teach him how to hold a weapon-I can teach him-I can teach him." Matt twitched. This was why he didn't smoke ciggerettes when he was high. The twitching was sure to shake loose the ciggerette in his mouth, burning something other than food.  
"Okay Matt... I trust you."  
Matt smiled to Mello who fell sideways on the grass, giggling his ass off.  
"Hey Matt! Look! Grass angels! Nyheah!"  
Matt couldn't help but laugh his ass off as he watched his friend waggle his arms in the grass, occasionally rolling around.

**--**

**Near: you guys are.. RETARDED on drugs... But I'm really no better.  
Mello: hey Hey HEY! ... The fangirls wanted to see a threesome and the only way I was fucking you was if I was on something -folds arms-  
Matt: YOUR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! -runs away crying-**

**... O.o okay then. on with a/n... (To self: why do i even write for them.. their a reliability to care for when their not being written...)**

**Um.. Here's your smut? xD  
OwO I've almost hit 20 reviews for this story! (20 reviews at ch.11 xD thats... pathetic. But eh, it's not about the reviews this time.)  
Don't ask me how to pronounce it-I don't know how T.T  
**


	12. Training: Day1

Near had been the last to sleep and the last to wake. He groaned, holding his head. So this was what a hangover was like... Ugh, now he knew why people with hangovers were snappy and unpleasent. The feeling was painful. Mello looked over to Near, smiling. How could Mello be able to smile? Near didn't get it.. Matt brought in the burnt buffet of breakfest. Toast, cinnamon buns, toaster strudels, french toast, oranges. All were burnt. Near felt as though he was going to be sick. He placed his hand over his mouth, groaning as he looked to Mello who just took a burnt orange and peeled away the skin.  
"S'a Matter Near?" Mello smiled. "You sore?"  
Near shook his head. He wasn't... Until he moved. "Ah! Itai!" Near fell backwards on his back, moaning and groaning in pain.  
Matt could only laugh. Near looked like him the first time he had used.  
"Ooh... Why..?" Near whined, holding his ass.  
"Didn't you have fun last night?" Mello smirked, kissing Near's cheek.  
"Yeah but right now I wanna die!"  
"Die? Don't you wanna come with us?" Matt pouted.  
"I do!"  
"Then don't die." Mello purred.  
"But it hurts so baaad!"  
"Suck it up." Matt scoffed. If Near was going to be anywhere as good as them then he needed to be able to brush off the pain. "After breakfest.. We'll start preparing."

Near swallowed hard, poking at the food.  
Mello laughed, "Matt put some cookies in the oven. I'll watch them to make sure they don't burn when you two come back inside."  
Matt rolled his eyes.

Near stood out in the backyard, holding his left elbow with his right hand. Why was he alone? It didn't make sense. The yard was fenced up high, trees and other plants hid the place well. Near had been out there for.. well.. maybe ten minutes. But they were the longest ten minutes yet! Matt had told him to go out in the yard and wait. When Near asked if Mello was going to be there, Matt snapped at him. He yelled, saying to do as he was told without question. And for the first time in Near's entire life, he saw Mello act as though Matt was in charge. Almost like he was..like he was...Number two..

Matt walked out, chest out as firm as his walk. Yeah, this was his thing. This training, Matt knew exactly how to handle it. He looked to Near and tossed him a bullet proof vest. It was ratty, almost as though it's been through some rough times. Near only looked at it before putting it on, not wanting to ask another question in fear of Matt yelling at him again.  
"Get against the wall."  
Mello stepped outside, leaning against a wall with a chocolate bar in his hand. He simply watched, a smirk across his lips that touched the corner of his chocolate bar. This was an agreement between him and Matt, even if it was never signed or spoken. Matt dealt with this sort of stuff, Mello did the talking. Matt had teached Mello to defend himself in combat.. Mello wanted Matt to do the same for Near. Mello gave the silent promise, he wouldn't step in at any moment no matter **what** Matt did.  
"Against the wall?" Near asked... Asking, big mistake to do.  
"Did I stutter." Matt almost glared to Near. "Get against the fucking wall."  
Near scurried to the wall. 'The wall', was a brick.. well, wall. On it there were names carved in it, and a big red and black bullseye. What was interesting, is one of the names on there had Mello's real name. _Miheal Keehl_. Near stood against the wall, slouching in nervousness. Matt scuffed, blowing a straid of hair from his face as he aimed his gun. Near's eyes widened. Just as the boy crotched down into a sitting fetal position Matt's bullet hit the center of the bullseye, which in Near's position would have been his arm. As the smoke cleared, so did Near's opinion about Matt. Was he crazy? Did Near not do a good job last night? Matt was the first one ever he penerated... Maybe that was the reason. Near couldn't-  
"Get the fuck up, you look pathetic cowaring in fear."  
Matt interupted Near's thoughts. Near just looked at him, pretty explainitory look. The ol', 'What the fuck!!' look.  
"Get. Up." Matt had the no bullshit tone as he cocked his gun again.  
Near shook, standing up straight. He moved further from the center. Matt glared, motioning for Near to get closer to the bullseye.  
"Are you serious?!"  
"Get the fuck back in the middle! Unless you want me to take out you're hand?"

Near shuffled to the center, Matt firing another bullet as expect. Near winced, obviously shifting position in fear. The bullet, skimmed his shoulder and hit the vest. Near yelped in both pain and surprise. His arm was pulsing and his chest felt like the strong man from the circus hit him with a hammer. He was hit! Matt shot him! Oh he'd surely die now.. Before he got to columbia, before he could even start living.. This promise was just a crule joke.. Near looked to Mello.. _oh sweet Mello, why couldn't I tell you how I felt before this happened..? If only I had a little more time with you.._ Mello smiled, looking over to Near, who kept moaning like a baby.  
"Stop your bitchin'. You're fine." Matt spit to the side. Oh yeah, very attractive.  
FINE?! How could Near be _FINE_? His arm was on fire and his chest.. When he looked at himself he saw he wasn't bleeding or wounded. In fact, the bullet was on the ground busted up. Well, heh, Near was embarrassed. He had acted like a drama queen... Could you blame him!? Matt just shot at him! Matt! The worst person to get on his bad side when in the fire arm section at Wal-Mart! A blush smeared across Near's face.  
"Heh...Heh.." Near shuffled his feet.  
Matt smirked. "Well.. Now we know you don't trust me."  
"Matt-I trust you-I'd be scared if anyone pointed a gun at me!"  
"Yeah, Sure."

Matt tossed his gun to the side and walked to Near. He got so close to him Near was pushing against the wall. Matt placed a finger on the vest,  
"This vest has seen it all. I've wore it everytime I left the house, everytime I went on a mission. It's never been pierced."  
Near looked down at the ratty vest.  
"Graduation won't be for another month, the day before we leave. If you don't graduate, you're not coming with us.. I need to know that I can trust you to watch our backs instead of having to watch out for you the whole time.. I'm **not** babysitting you in a crack house."  
Near bucked up, nodding firmly. Matt's words were strong, Near couldn't let him down.

Mello smiled, turning to leave the two alone for the day. Mello had been a student of Matt's long ago. When they left Wammy's, Matt had found them shelter to sleep in to avoid the streets. They only thing was.. The shelter belonged to a gang member. He had taken the two boys in, Mello finding work and paying their share in rent and food while Matt agreed to become infiltration for the gang he was in. This is where Matt learned how to hold a handgun, picking up tricks and tatics along the way. When Matt turned seventeen he was renamed a member of the gang. At that point they couldn't use him to sneak into enemy's territory and act as a little kid who had gotten lost. Matt was handed the bulletproof vest and a magnam. At the time, both were brand new. Some of the money Matt had saved the gang was used to buy the two items. Mello will never forget the day Matt came home with the vest and magnam. This was for two reasons.. The first was because Matt had looked so grown, Mello realizing how much time had affected them. The second reason was because they man they were living with... died. The apartment was theirs now, and money became short. Mello had to work over time and Matt had to do what he could to get money. Soon, this meant drugs needed to be involved. This got them to where they were, buying full selling half. At first they weren't users, it was just something they sold for twice the price. But after someone accused them as selling fake, they began using. At first Mello could try to talk himself out of it, 'i use it all the time'. But.. These drug abusers knew how to spy someone who wasn't on the stuff. At first it was only mary jane.. But then it wasn't enough, they converted into hash, cocaine, LSD, acid, heroin, and finally... Crystal Meth. Neither of them dared to use crystal meth, it was something they knew they wouldn't touch no matter what situation. But they had their favorites in drugs.

Mello looked off to the side, approaching the front lawn. Outside there were childern playing, it was sick to know that they were the drug lords that the childern's parents warned them about. Mello couldn't stand the sight of childern anymore. They were too innocent, they always seemed to give everyone the benifit of the doubt and a clean slate. A sour taste was always left in Mello's mouth to think that he was the danger parents talked about. Mello walked back into the house, checking on the cookies. He blinked pulling out the tray.

"What the hell!? ... Pumpkin Bread!?"

**--**

**Therapist: Okay, so let's recap why you're here.  
Matt: ...Because I burn everything I cook.  
Therapist: Because.  
Matt: ...Because I have trouble cooking?  
Therapist: Good!**

**It's not pumpkin bread. The cookies all mashed together and the dough raised. it just LOOKS like pumpkin bread.  
Yeah, I know. It's been a while.**

**I've been busy! And uh.. Difficulty...with...writer's block.  
Oh! And! I have a girlfriend now-So I've been... hehehe.  
Reviews help!**


	13. La Vie Boheme!

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes."  
Mello stood on his seat in the resturant, holding his wine glass between his middle and ring fingers.  
"Here she lies, no one knew her worth. The late daughter of Mother Earth. On these nights when we celebrate the birth."  
Matt smiled at Near, who was completely confused. Mello begun to sway a bit to his singing as both Matt and Mello raised their glasses (a few people in the resturant joining).  
"In that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass! You bet your ASS! to... La Vie!...Boheme."  
_Oh christ not this song again_. Near rolled his eyes.

It was Christmas time. Mello and Matt had taken Near to a new part of New York, a part he's never been. Near wasn't allowed inside teh house for a full day when the two talked to their most powerful drug lord. He said a month is not worth the wait for such a small shipment. From what Near got together was the drug lord had said he'd give them a year if they got a million dollars worth. Mello accepted, time was everything to them. It'd give Matt more time to train Near, it gave them time to spend together. Research said that The Godfather would be in Brazil by then, so plans moved to Brazil. The french man they'd meet agreed to meet them there, at a cost. One, they'd pay for his ticket and hotel expenses. And two, he'd work with Near in lines of work he was used to in New York. The french man's name was Lexus. Lexus Brooks. Of course, it was an alias. Lexus was not his first name, it was his middle. His first name he denied to give out, in fear of someone coming after him. Lexus had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was white, very pale. Lexus was abnormally skinny, the only part of him that showed he ate was his... well his.. bottom. It looked big because Lexus had very defined love handles. Just looking at him you could tell he was gay. So Near had become a bit self concious when he first met Lexus, but soon he found out that Lexus was very very very VERY picky with his men. And Near wasn't his type. Mello had agreed to have Lexus live with them until Lexus made his own trip to Brazil. He'd leave before them. Near had noticed that Lexus wasn't ever at home, and when he was he usually kept to himself. It made Near sad to think someone so.. cool, could be so antisocial.

Tonight was the first night Lexus went out with the three of them, it was a celebration for Christmas. Near found Lexus was quite fun to be around, he seemed so loose with himself. So confident.. Near was jealous, but Lexus became a friend in due time. At the moment, Mello Matt and Lexus were all singing. Near could only sigh and smile, he expected it.

When the song stopped the four were kicked out of the resturant. Expected. Near held Mello's hand, tugging his own sweater on his shoulders. Mello smiled gently down at the boy, taking his jacket off and placing it around Near's shoulders. They were a couple feet behind Lexus and Matt, who were both drunk. They kept laughing and bumping into things. Near placed an arm around Mello's arm, his other hand gently touching Mello's arm as his leaned his head on Mello's shoulder. Even if it was freezing outside, the feeling between the two kept them warm. They both knew it, they were in love. Both loved Matt, but it was clear that the love between the two of them was stronger than anything else. They kept it from Matt, neither wanted Matt to know about it. It was clear that Matt wasn't head over heels for either of them, it was another silent known between the boys. Near trusted Mello with his life, and Mello would protect Near with his life. It wasn't just for the mission. It wasn't just because of the shelter. It wasn't just because destiney brought them into each other's world. This wasn't something skin deep.. Just looking into Mello's eyes, Near was confident everything would be okay.. As long as he looked into Mello's eyes nothing in the world could hurt him. Feeling Near's touch, Mello knew someone cared. Someone loved him. Someone needed him there. Someone's life would crumble without him there. Their heart beats weren't the same when they were together, and when they were gone their hearts felt colder than ice. Mello knew he had to make it out alive no matter what. Both of their lives depended on it.  
Mello looked to the two dopes in front of him, watching as they trailed off. They'll find their way home in the morning... Well Matt will. Lexus won't be home that often, or at least his record supports it.

"Near.." Mello started, looking down at the ground.  
Near lifted his head, looking up to Mello. "Yes?"  
"...I want to tell you something... But I don't think you'll like it.."  
Near blinked, "Tell me anyway."  
"...I don't want you to come."  
"What!?" Near stopped, Mello turned around to look at him. "Mello, I'm going on my own will-if it's because you think I'm doing this for you again-"  
"No.. I don't think I could handle myself.. If I saw you hurt or mistreated.."  
Mello wrapped his arms around the boy, chin resting on his head. Near rested himself against Mello gently, not really understanding.  
"I swore the day I brought you to the house.. That I would protect you from ever getting hurt again.." Tears formed. Near interupted,  
"And you have Mello..." He wanted Mello to stop crying.. When Mello cried, it made him cry.. And tonight was such a happy night afterall.  
"...If I found out someone hurt you again.. I'd kill them.. I..I'm not strong enough."  
It didn't make sensr to Near. Mello was strong, he was the strongest person Near knew.  
"But you are strong Mello! You beat up Matt all the time-you can do heroin without getting DTs-you're strong.."  
"I'm not strong enough.. If you were..to die.. I couldn't live on.."  
Near's eyes widened. For the very first time he thought about it.. Mello could die.. Matt could die.. Near took a step away from Mello, eyes still wide in realization.  
"Near.. Train hard with Matt... Lexus will watch over you in Brazil.. Do what he says, he'll be taking you to the safer steps..." Mello placed a hand on Near's cheek. "...If you get hurt, I'll come running..."  
Near gripped Mello's hand, he was shaking. "Mello... You don't get it... If you die.. So do Matt and I.. We'll die with you.."  
Mello looked away, he already knew. "I know.. If one of us dies, we all die.. If one of us falls-"  
"-We all fall down..." Near looked up at Mello, eyes promising in the glistening light of the street lamps. His expression told Mello that this mission meant the life of them all.. Nobody was alone in this. Mello didn't have to be the big bad leader, Matt didn't have to protect both Near and Mello.. If one fell down, they all fell down.. Near smiled up at Mello, staring into his eyes.  
"I'll follow you into the darkness.."

**--**

**yeah, he already said he would. But I think this chapter was kinda important to show how strong of a bond these boys have with each other.  
and to introduce Lexus.  
He's not really important until they **_**get**_** to Brazil.  
Oh, and look Julih! Brazil! Like I promised!  
I think I'm gunna stop this fiction at either ch.20 or ch.15. **

**I have started the prequeal! Look in my profile for ****Give Me Morphine**


	14. The Wall

"C'mon Near! Pick up your damn pace!"  
Matt fired three rounds off, Near running as fast as he could. He jumped over a pile of grey sacks, shifting through a crate. _so close, where are you._ Near looked the the edge of the pile of sacks, hearing something plop next to him. It was one of Matt's training granades. Near's eyes widened, he scurried to his feet but the damn granade blew off. As meantioned it was a training granade, only filled with flour. It caused dust to stir, but nothing more than that.  
"Failed." Matt sighed.  
"Than let's do it again! C'mon Matt! You gotta mix things up-I'm starting to expect it now!"  
"If you were, why aren't you passing?"  
Matt rolled his eyes as he looked to the fence. Mello usually stood to watch them during training, but today Mello had said something about having better things to do. Understandable, seeing as the position they were in. Near retied his shoes before he walked back to the starting line. The backyard had completely transformed into a training areana. It was like Vietnam training camp. Matt was the unforgiving cheift in command, and Near was just a pitty solider. It was definatly cold outside, snow still powdered on the ground. Ice nipped at Near's cuts and scrapes, but he knew he wasn't ready to give in for the night. All this running around kept him warm though. He made a promise to Mello, he had to make sure he wouldn't screw this up..

"You've had enough man.."  
The bartender spoke, our favorite blonde grining his devilish smile. He just hook his head, "I'll tell you when I've had enough Luke.." He took a sip off the top of his glass. "I have alot of things on my mind ya'know.."  
"I know ya do, but that don't mean you take it out on your liver." Luke finished wiping off a glass, leaning on the counter. "What's on your mind?"  
Mello rose an eyebrow. "How do you know..?"  
"Mel, I've been seeing you come in here every week for about two years straight now. You always come here alone and you always have something on your mind." Luke smiled. This man was the closest thing to an outside friend Mello had. Luke was just a bartender with ears to spare. Luke also told stories, he was a surfer back where he grew up, australia. From what Mello understood, Luke grew up with a father who never really liked him. His mother died not long after his younger brother was born. Mello couldn't exactly feel sympathy for Luke's family life, since Mello never had a family of his own. Beyond that Luke was a pretty normal guy.  
"...It's Near.." Mello slumped over, chocolate bar corner in his mouth.  
"Near, eh? Something not going well?"  
"No... No everything's fine.. It's just... Well... You know me better than the average man Luke, so you know where I'm heading.. I think by the end of the year I'll be dead. I can't keep hiding from the cops, and if I do than someone will get me.. Well Near said if I go, than he and Matt goes.."  
Luke looked down for a moment. It was sad to hear these things but it's what happened. "Well.. If I were Near, I wouldn't want to go living on life without the one I loved the most.."

Mello staggered out of the bar, rethinking on Luke's words. He bumped into a man in the midst of his drunken walk, the man yapping.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
"Sorry..." Mello continued on. Maybe tonight wasn't best to go home..

xxxxxxxxxx

New year's eve, 2010. The holiday was approching. Only one week from now. It was december 26th. The day after christmas. It was time to leave. The current time? 1am.

"Near..? Near, wake up." Mello whispered. "Near it's time to go."  
Near was asleep in his bedroom, the former cellar. Upstairs Matt was already dressed and geared, loading the limo with everything they'll need. Lexus had head out to Brazil three days ago. Near groggily sat up, looking around through tired eyes. Yes, they had a christmas, but it was small. Near had earned some money on the streets to buy Mello and Matt christmas gifts. Mello had recived new boots from Matt, and a bracelet from Near. On it were the words 'Love is Near'. Near was given a sketchbook and pencils from Matt, and a locket necklace from Mello, inside a picture of the two of them. Matt recived a new game from Near and a box of amor pircing bullets from Mello. Each gift was cheap, since they didn't have alot of money to spare. the trip was very expensive..

Near finished getting dressed and geared up. He placed his helmet on and got on the back of Mello's motorcycle. He yawned as he watched Mello get in the back of the limo.. Where was he going? This was _his_ motorcycle afterall. Instead Matt hopped on. Near shrugged and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. Matt smiled back at the boy,  
"Near.. I know I've been tough on you this past year... But you've done brilliant.."  
Matt started the cycle and drove slowly into the backyard. Near was confused for a moment as Matt pulled up next to the wall. Matt reached in his pocket and pulled out a sharpie, handing it to Near.  
"Sign it.. Everyone I've trained has signed this wall as a form of graduation."  
Near smiled and wrote his name on the wall, right next to Mello's. "Mello... Trained under you?"  
Matt took off and Near rewrapped his arms around Matt.  
"Yea.. He was rather difficult.." Matt smiled..

_"Faster Mello! Pick up the pace!"  
"Matt I'm running as fast as I fucking can!" Mello hopped over the sack pile. "Give me a breather!"  
"No one will give you a breather in the real world!" Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Mail. Jeevas."  
"Miheal. Keehl."  
Matt slowly walked over to Mello, a glare directing right on him.  
"You asked me to help you in combat-and then you pussy out when it gets too hard.. Make up your mind Miheal Keehl, do you want my help or would you like to fend for yourself?!_

Near nuzzled on Matt's back. Matt smiled as he was taken out of his daydream. He finally caught up to the limo, seeing Mello peer to them from the back. Matt waved, Mello waving back. Matt couldn't really believe it was happening so soon... Brazil.. It'd be the end of them.

--

**: yay MattxNear... well a little bit**

**aaaanyway... yay brazil!! climax point coming soon!!**


	15. Nearly Legal

He watched them from the back of the limo. This was it.. Brazil. The only chance at a normal life.. And that's what it was, a chance at life or death. The way Mello saw it there was no grey area, it was either succeed and have a chance at a perfect life with his two lovers... or death for them all.  
Matt lit up a ciggerette. "Near... Can I tell you something?"  
Near was half awake. Matt jacket was always so warm and fuzzy. "mm?"  
"...Do you.. Love Mello..?"  
Near nodded, "Of course I do silly."  
"No.. More than me.."  
"...Do you not love Mello, Matt?" Near wasn't so sure about riding with Matt anymore.  
"I do.. I mean do you love Mello more than you love me..?"  
His voice was soft, Near could barely hear it over the wind. Why did Matt have to be like this...  
"Matt... I love you very much.." Near closed his eyes..  
"But not like you love Mello..." It was almost as if he was accepting it solemly.  
"...No."

They arrived early that morning. The airport was the least of their troubles to come, although Mello almost ripped a guy's head off for saying something about dumb blondes. Maybe he was on his period? He did have alot on his mind.. Matt was quiet the entire time in the airport. When they left they met up with Lexus, who smiled like they were about to win this gig.  
"Ready Near?" He asked.  
Near swallowed hard.. This wasn't going to be a fun trip. "Y-yeah.."  
"You listen here Edward." Matt used Lexus' real name.. He wasn't bullshitting. "If Near decides he can't go through with something or you see that their getting a little rough, get him out of that situation. You hear?! I ain't playing around with you-I know how you people are."  
Lexus glared. He knew it was a cut at two things.. Being french, and being a former whore. If the situation was any different he'd pop Matt upside the head. Instead he took Near's hand and lead him into a car.

"Near..." Lexus spoke once the doors were shut. "Mello's taken your virginity both ways, yes?"  
Near felt uncomfortable talking about such a private manner. "...N-no.. Matt was the first i was ever inside of..."  
"But Mello's already popped your cherry?"  
_No.. They beat him to it.._ "..Yes."  
"Good. Then it won't be that bad."  
Near bite his lip, looking out the window. "Lexus..?"  
"mm?"  
"...Will they... Tell me to do things.. Sexually?"  
Lexus laughed, snorting almost. "Well DUH! You're suppose to act like a whore."  
Near didn't look so thrilled. Lexus decided he'd help Near.

"Alright... We'll do some roleplaying. Don't worry I won't make you do anything to me or yourself."  
"...Okay.."  
"Alright, character profiling time. We need something catchy.. Like, when I used to do my thing, I went by the nick name 'Sexy Lexy'. Men usually like something catchy... Now, what can we do with 'Near'?"  
Near thought for a moment. "...I don't know.. It doesn't sound attractive.."  
Lexus shruged. "How about... 'Pull Me Near'? or... 'Nearly Legal'?"  
Near sighed. Neither sounded as attractive as 'Sexy Lexy'. "...Nearly Legal sounds like pedofiling."  
Lexus laughed. "Well dur. I like it-we're keeping it. Alright.. Now we need a back story.. How about... Your mother and father were divorced and your father's been a cronic drunk ever since, so to make a few extra bucks you became a whore?"  
Near blinked. He sounded like he's been there. "...Is that why you're here?"  
Lexus laughed again. "Noo... To tell the truth I've been moved from foster home to foster home ever since I was twelve.. My mere(mother in french)-...Wasn't a nice person... Never knew my father.." Lexus smiled. "Social services doesn't even care what I do with my life anymore. They know I'm a lost cause."  
Near blinked.. If Lexus was still in social services... "Lexus?"  
"mm?"  
"...How old are you..?"  
"Sixteen."  
This took Near by shock. He was so young.. They came up to the back of a mansion, Lexus pulling out two bags from the back seat.

"Here's our costumes. I usually like my pink silk pjs, I brought you two to choose from."  
Near looked in the bag he was given as Lexus changed into his costume. One looked like it was meant for S&M... the other was a school girl outift. The S&M one seemed to show more skin, so Near choose the school girl outfit. Plaid skirt, knee high socks, black buckle shoes, white belly shirt with buttons going up the front. Near was quick to change into the outfit, almost wondering if it was okay to take off the bulletproof vest Matt had given him..  
"It'll be alright. You'll be armed. If something breaks out then get under a table."  
Lexus got out of the car, Near following him inside. As soon as they opened the doors, the lights dimmed. There were a small group of people in the room. All the tables were the same color. Dark mahogany, the chairs matching with black leather on the seats. The only one different was the table to the far left. It looked like glass, but shined more. The chairs were all white, red cushions on the seat. At the table sat four people two men and two women. They sat girl boy girl boy. Both girls and the man on the far side seemed interested in the man in the white suit between the women. Near squinted.. That man looked very familiar. Lexus leaned his head on Near's shoulder, sticking a few smoke bombs in Near's undies. Near blushed, having not been touched in public before. The bombs felt like marbles, which was convinent. Lexus whispered in his ear, looking through the middle of the curtain.  
"See those people at the diamond table?"  
That was diamond!? ... Near nodded.  
"They will be the ones we have to distract the most.. So don't get too interested in anybody else."  
Near understood, nodding in responce. The intercom came on, announcing the arrival of 'The Cavanas'.  
"That's our que. There's going to be other girls and guys with us. It's how we're able to infiltrate." Lexus whispered again.  
Near rose an eyebrow. "The Cavanas?"  
"Their a group of whores set to entertain people in mafias, gangs, you know the bigs guns."

Near walked out on stage, not quiet sure what to do. Lexus took right to the stage like it was a second home. He found a pole closest to the diamond table and begun grinding it. The man in the white suit looked over to Near, lowering his sun glasses for a moment. He smiled casually, Near still not being able to pin point the man's name. He knew he'd seen this man before... But from where he didn't know. Instead he tried to ignore the thought of the name and walked over to Lexus, kissing his cheek in foreplay. Lexus smirked, knowing Near was a little nervous. He wouldn't let Near touch or play with any of the other cavanas, not trusting if they had any disease or not.

Matt didn't know if he really trusted Lexus, but he had no other choice. Near and Lexus were the distraction. No one knew Lexus was a hired man except Mello Matt and Near. Mello looked to his dear friend, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.  
"He'll be alright."  
"I hope so.."  
Mello nodded as he started off towards the mansion. Matt had a bad feeling about this all.. The mansion was huge, gold everywhere. Which was odd because the rest of the neighborhood looked like god turned the other way. They climbed the steps, looking like they were merely in casual wear. No one knew they were heavily armed. There were guards at the doors, each holding an ak47. Mello smiled and approached the guard on the right.  
"Good morning good sir!" The guard just looked at him. "We're here to see Light Yagami."  
the guard glared. "No one sees the godfather without an oppointment."

**--**

**You'd think Near would notice his rapist?**

**Nope! :)  
I blame Mello. And Near's anastasia... Partical anastasia.. XD hey, work with me here. His mind isn't what it was before he got "kidnapped".  
Expect a long climax, it won't be just a paragraph like in most stories. The climax will be: action. turning point. angst.  
and then it'll slowly fade.  
Every time you review I jump up and down and write more c: so your reviews help quicken the pace of my updates!**


	16. Dearest Friends

"Oh I know. But you see, this is about his shipment."  
The guard rose an eyebrow and stepped aside. Matt smirked. Mello was good at talking his way into things. Mello looked over to his friend, wondering what was with the smirk. Matt just shook his head, looking around. Have to find a safe.. Have to find a safe.. God, you'd think with a house THIS big, there'd be like...directions or something. The music could be heard from down the hall.. Mello grinding his teeth at it. He took a deep inhale, thinking his chance would come soon...  
"Hey Matt?"  
"Shh."  
"Oh sorry.." Mello whispered. "...Can we switch it around from originally planned?"  
Matt shook his head. "Mel. No. We need to get the money before we do that."  
Mello sighed, looking off to the side. Walking around the mansion brought back old memories.

_"Matt...?"  
"Mello. Shh. Look good for Mikami.. He's second in command here. You never get to see the godfather.. So this is almost like meeting him. Make a good impression."  
Mello nodded. They were barely seventeen, meeting the godfather's spokesman. A man with shoulder length black hair and black thick rimmed glasses descended the stairs. He smiled at the boys, Matt bowed and urged Mello to do the same. Mello was stunned, this man was so different than what he expected. It wasn't until Matt pulled at his sleeve did he notice he was suppose to bow. Mello nodded and bowed quickly. Mikami smirked.  
"So this is your friend Mail?"  
Matt nodded. Mello gasped and stood up quickly. _

Mello blinked in thought, looking back to Matt.  
"...How did Mikami know you name?"  
Matt looked to Mello. "He knew your name too."  
Mello shook his head slowly, not understanding. "Matt... You tell me everything.. Why are you holding this from me?"  
Matt smiled. "Because I don't know how he knew. It surprised me just as much as you."  
Mello bite his lip in frustration. "But... You seemed so calm.."  
"I know. I've perfected the unemotional gig just as well as Near did."  
Mello smiled, "Matt, you're so cool."  
Matt smirked and nodded. "I know."  
the two of them pressed up against a wall, hearing voices from inside a room. Which was convinent because they were in the room with a safe. Matt stood his ground, but Mello blew their cover. He ran into the room and held up his gun.  
"Fucking idiot." Matt grunted as he followed Mello.  
There were three men in the room. All out of suit. They imediatly put up their hands, giving up. This was unusual.. Usually in Light's mansion everyone was armed and in formal wear. The safe was still locked, and the windows were open. Matt slapped his forehead, realizing what was going on.  
"Christ..." He groaned.  
Mello rose an eyebrow, "What?"  
"They aren't with the mafia.. Their robbers!"  
Mello rolled his eyes. "...They look unprofessional... and young."  
The three men had no idea what the two americans were saying. All they knew was these men were american and had guns. And everyone knew who psychotic americans were-specially with guns. They did recconize Matt's face though, he was in the paper alot when he was in his teens. Police used to try to catch him for selling drugs and fire arms on the streets. The three men whispered among themselves, planning on running out of the mansion in fear of Matt.  
"...What are they saying?" Mello cocked the handgun.  
"Hell if I know! I was here for three weeks. That's not enough time to understand portuguese!"  
"...We need a translator."  
Matt just laughed. Matt didn't want to risk being heard by firing his gun, so he just pointed it and motioned for the three of them to leave through the window. Mello watched the amatures jumped out the window as he walked to the safe. He sighed in a scoff.  
"They didn't even make a dent."  
Matt shruged, knealing down near his friend, humming a small tune. Mello looked at him skeptically. How could he be so calm? Or was he in the unemotional facade? Matt noticed the look and smiled.  
"The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls."  
Mello smiled back, it was the kind of song that gave you confidence when times were hard. Mello started singing softly along with Matt's humming.  
"Tonight will change our lives... It's so good to be by your side. But we'll cry, we won't give up the fight. We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs, and they'll just think it's cause we're young and we'll feel so alive.. Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word, they say they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn... Let it die... 'Cause we are finally free..Tonight..."  
Matt smiled weakly, losing focus on the lock. Mello looked to his dear friend, knowing what was on his mind. It was a moment where there weren't words to know what was happening, you just knew.  
"...Did Near tell you?"  
Matt nodded. "You're singing for him.."  
Mello kept his smile only for the moment. He leaned in and kissed Matt softly. Matt was slow to return the kiss. Mello moved forward, Matt moving back. Mello placed his hands on Matt's chest, Matt placing his on Mello's hips. Mello parted their lips slowly.  
"I'm singing for both of you... You'll always be my dearest, closest, most special friend no matter who comes into our lives.."  
Matt smiled, "You don't have to say things like that just to make me feel better.."  
Mello kissed Matt again breiftly. "Mail Jeevas. Don't you know if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't say it?"  
Matt held Mello close, closing his eyes.

_"Mello?"  
"Who are you?"  
Two boys sat across from each other at a pinic table out in the yard at Wammy's. They were maybe... Ten? Both very young. The red head seemed a bit younger than the blonde. Happier too.  
"You're second best in our class!"  
Matt nodded slowly. "Yeah..." He'd never seen the red head before. Was he new?  
"My name is Mail Jeevas, but everyone calls he Matt. I just moved here from another orphange... You and Near are idols where I'm from!"  
Mello blinked. "...Eh?"  
"Yeah! everyone there tries to study hard like you! I was the best student there so I got to come here! I wanted to meet you badly.."  
Mello felt.. Well, like L. He liked it. "Well Matt, get me some chocolate and I'll be your best friend."  
"Okay!!"_

Matt sat up, losening his grip on Mello. "Before we're caught, we should crack the code."

Near blushed as he felt Lexus' hand slide up his leg. They were definatly getting looks from the diamond table. The blonde girl seemed to like them alot, Near could hear her saying something about the cute gay boys. The man in white said something to the man with thick rimmed glasses and the man with glasses called them over. Lexus smiled deviously and took Near's hand, leading him off stage to the diamond table.  
"What are your names?" The blonde girl asked sugarly.  
"I'm Sexy Lexy and this is my _good friend_ Nearly Legal." Lexus wrapped his arms around Near's neck delicately, smiling against his cheek. Near only blushed, staring at the man in white who kept making eye contact with him.  
"Name's Mikami. The Godfather likes your friend alot."  
Inside Lexus couldn't be more happy, but he acted as though no one liked him. The blonde girl waved at Lexus, trying to look sexy... The only problem was Lexus didn't like women. But, when you're a whore, you don't have a choice now do you? Lexus smiled and sat on the diamond table near Misa. The man in white motioned for Near to come over to him. Near had a bad feeling about this man, feeling like he knew him from somewhere. If only the sunglasses weren't there... Near hesitantly walked over to the man in white, sitting in his lap. The man was _very_ friendly, running his fingers up and down Near's back, placing a hand far up his thigh.  
"Nearly Legal is it?"  
Near nodded, diverting his eyes. The man in white took his hand from Near's leg and turned Near's chin to face him.  
"You don't remember, do you?"  
Near's eyes widened. "...Light...?"  
Light nodded. "That's right.." Light pressed his lips to Near's neck. "Why are you sharing yourself?"  
"I.. I thought you were dead!"  
Light nodded slowly, lowering his sunglasses a bit. "I tried to be.. Tried to commit suicide, but it didn't work.. My friend over there, the one with the glasses, helped me out."  
Near felt dirty all over again, his stomach gurgling with the burnt breakfest he had last night. He could feel everything all over again. The bruises, the cuts, the scars, his wrists pulsing.  
"I'm glad you came back... I missed you.."

**--**

**It's funny how the man always thinks about the got a real big heart but I'm lookin at your** ** Got real big brains but I'm lookin at your girl it ain't no game, I be lookin at your  
...Sorry, I was listening to that when I was writing Near and Lexus' scene...  
**

**Near: I like that song!  
Mello: you would.  
Near: And what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying that everyone looks at me? ... Are you saying it from expirence? eyebrow raised suggestivly  
Mello: ...NO.  
Matt: Hey why does Near get a sexy song and mine's E-rated!?  
Mello: Oh yea, what were you gunna hum, 'sexual eruption'?  
Matt: ... **_**I'm gunna take my tiiime. She gunna get her's before I.**_**  
**

**headdesk headdesk headdesk GOD I NEED A BABYSITTER FOR THESE THREE WHILE I'M NOT WRITING.**

Oh and I'm looking for a roleplayer... Obviously for Death Note. I'm willing to do almost any yaoi or yuri pairing and Light x Misa. 

**REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME :D**


	17. Further down the rabbit hole

Near felt the bile raise in his throat. It hurt just to _think_ of Light, needless to say how it felt to be in his lap. Near guessed it was all fair though.. He has tried to commit suicide, and what is Mello but a Mikami to Near? Near took a deep inhale, the room felt like no one was there except for him.. and Light.  
"I'm sorry L's not here with us... I did kill him after all."  
Near's eyes widened. "Bastard..."  
Light smirked, "I know. But it was for the good of kira."  
It felt like his world was crashing down on him. Every ounce of bad news came at him like one of Matt's crafty bullets. Light was still alive, and the godfather they were stealing from... He killed L... And now, he was kira. The one they couldn't catch. Light kissed Near's pale skin, teasing it. Near wanted to throw up all over the white suit, Light's hands were not welcomed on his skin. Lexus looked to Near, motioning for him to become more 'friendly'. Had he known Near's position, he wouldn't have motioned it. But he didn't, the godfather liking Near was just an oppertunity as far as Lexus knew. Near blushed and moved his hips a bit. God he felt so dirty, so used, so.. violated. It went beyond being raped of his virginity. Light had taken everything from him.. Anything Near loved as a child, anything he hoped and anything he dreamed.. Light took it all away. Maybe Near wouldn't have minded being used by L.. Near did love L.. Maybe he could have convinced him that what he did was wrong, and that they could be more than just idol and fan. But Light was there.. He pressured it. He made it what replaced Near's dreams. Near could never become a normal child like everyone else, he never had an actual chance at life because of Light. And now, here he was... Giving Light a lap dance.  
Light licked his lips, "Mm.. Why don't we.. Go somewhere a little more... private?"

They found a music room while Mello made their call to Hikari. She was good at this code cracking things. Matt came back to the safe room where Mello was in with an acoustic and decided to play.  
"My heart is beating for me. I am standing all alone.. Please call me only, if you are coming home. Waste another year flies by. Waste a night or two. You taaaught mee how to liive."  
Mello only rolled his eyes. He was on hold, Hikari was looking up codes to the locks distributed by the brand. "Homecoming?" He chuckled.  
Matt nodded, "Your theme."  
"...What?" Mello blinked, eyebrow raised.  
Matt continued to play. "in the streets, of shame. When you've lost your dreams in the raain. There's no signs, of hope. The steams and seeds and the last of the doope. There's a glow, of light. The Saint Mello is the spark in the niight. Baring _gifts_, and trust. A picture in the city of luust. What the hell's, his name? What's his pleasure and what is his pain? Does he dream, too much? Does he think what he needs is a crotch?"  
"... what the hell." Mello laughed.  
"In the crowd, of pain, Saint Mello comes without any shame. He says 'we're fucked up but we're not the same. And Matt and Near are the ones you can blame'."  
Mello couldn't help himself. He had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop from smiling so much. Hikari needed to hurry up, Matt was killing him over here.  
"Mello died, today!"  
"Oh cutchy futs." Mello commented  
"He blew his brains out into the bay!"  
"...Matt."  
"In his state, of mind. It's his own private suicide!" Matt smirked, Mello trying to focus on the phone as Hikari returned. Matt decided to piss off Mello and continue singing in the backround.  
"Mello's fillin' paper work now. At the Mafia Mansion inside of Brazil!"  
Mello rolled his eyes answering in song. "He's not listening to a word now." He turned around, looking at the lock. He turned it a bit, ignoring Matt.  
Matt smirked, "He's in his own world and he's day dreaming!"  
"Right. got ya. Okay, thanks." Mello closed the phone and turned the lock twice before kicking it. Wah-La! Lock came right off! Hikari was useful afterall! Matt put the guitar down, walking over to Mello.  
"...When's the copter coming?" Matt asked.  
"When ever it feels like."  
"...Mel."  
"Two hours."  
Unfortunatly.. Inside there wasn't nearly enough money to pay for all the lost goods. Matt snickered, Mello irritated and frustrated to his limit. One more thing Matt does to piss him off, and he'll be sorry. Thus saying, Matt leaned over.  
"Hey Mel... There's not enough dough."  
Mello growled and kicked Matt in the safe, sitting against it. Matt banged on the door. The safe was so small!  
"C'mon!"  
"You can come out when you stop being an ass!"  
Matt rolled his eyes and sighed. A few seconds went by and Mello let Matt out. The two scoffed looked before moving on. Matt pulled a shopping bag from his fanny pack, and filled it with the money inside the safe.  
"...Um.. Food for thought: Do we really want to be walking around with a shopping bag full of stolen money?"  
Mello thought for a moment. "I guess not.. Here, leave the money here and we'll just keep adding to it."  
Matt shhruged. "You're the boss."

Light smiled against Near's nape as he layed him on the bed. They were in a backroom, without Lexus' approval. Lexus had begged Light for a threesome, saying that he and Near always did these things together. In reality, he was just trying to keep his word to Matt and Mello. But unfortunatly Light wanted a reunion. He bite Near's porceline skin, reciving a gasp. Near couldn't contain himself, tears drizzled from the corners of his eyes. He was scared.. Who'd blame him? But this is what he wanted..  
'_I followed you into the darkness... How far down will I follow you down this rabbit hole Mello? How far do I bend until I break?_'  
Light ran his fingers up Near's skirt, kissing him open mouthed. He smiled at Near's tears, he liked it when the boy cried. Near breathed in stutters.

_"Have you been a good boy since we last met up?" Light kissed his cheek._

_Near felt sick._

_"Tell me Near.." L patted the bedside next to him. Near got the subliminal message and sat next to L. "How bad do you want become my successor?"_

_Near looked to the floor. He wanted it more than anything in the world, but he knew the answer that L wanted to hear. "I'd do anything for it."_

_"Anything?" Light purred, resting his chin on Near's shoulder. L ran his finger down Near's front, stopping on the zipper of Near's pants._

_"How much can you fit down your throat, I wonder." Light smirked at L's words, it was all a game to them. Near wasn't a person, Near was a doll. A sex doll. On this earth for their own pleasure._

Light played with the waist band of Near's undies, Near's heart racing at the thought of Light finding the smoke bombs. In result Near pushed Light on the bed, switching their positions. Near straddled Light's hips, feeling that familiar hard against his rear.  
"Near.. Give me what you know I want."  
Near felt the tears run down his face, dripping off his chin. Slowly and hesitantly Near begun to undress, being careful not to let Light see any of the smoke bombs. It wasn't long before Near was exposed to Light once more. Light undid his pants, pulling himself out. Near wanted to puke in Light's lap as his head lowered onto Light's length, taking him into his mouth. Light moaned, gripping Near's hair tightly like old times. Memorical thrusts rammed into Near's face, bruising his lips. Near gaged, the sound only vibrating on Light's member causing him to get rougher. Light pulled out, pushing Near on his hands and knees, pinning him so his shoulders pressed against the bed. Without preparation, Light slammed into the boy, ripping him. Near screamed, his muscles in his lower stomach tightening. Light only moaned in responce,  
"God DAMN!.. You're still so tight.."  
He started his brutal rythem, biting on Near's back.

"Mello." Matt stopped, hearing a high pitched scream. It sounded like a little girl was in distress. Matt was never one to just leave something like that alone... Unless he caused it. Mello rose an eyebrow,  
"Fine fine.. We'll save the girl find the money then get Near teh hell out of here."  
Matt smiled, nodding.

**--**

**Near: I disagree, I think my character is very manly  
Mello: Yea right! He's getting buttfucked by KIRA... In a skirt!  
Matt: no he took the skirt off. He's naked, Kira's still clothed. He's just pulled out c:  
Mello: **_**Nearly Legal**_**?? That's like... a name for a playboy bunny!  
Near: ... Bunny? owo  
**

**...God I'm...DESPRATE for a sitter.  
Auuuuntiiiie Juuuulliiih? -throws them at- YOU TAKE THEM. THEIR IN YOUR COUNTRY.**

**Let's all review and laugh at Julih for having to take care of the three musketeers**


	18. Game Over

**It has come to my attention that not only is my fiction making people hate Light, but Matt too. o.o and this I ask: ...WHY!? He's HELPING. He's part of the main PAIRING... now I feel bad for Matt  
IN THUS. I will piss you people off by... writing a MattxNear fiction XD  
Yes yes the poll says 'we love MelloxNear!'... I'll congure up another one for that pairing. but but but... i'm like.. sorry for Matt.  
and in the mood for yuri o.o so uh, stay tuned in the near near future for yuri fictions. **

**--**

Light couldn't have a harder pace. Near felt the blood trickle down his thighs, pooling in the back of his knee. Light reached around and clawed at Near's left nipple, drawing more blood. Near closed his eyes, his body relaxing like it used to do. He knew this was the worst of it, there was no way to make Light stop. All Near could do now was cry to himself, hoping Light would cum early-which he never did. Light pulled out of Near and flipped him over, to get a good look at the boy's face. Light slapped Near rather hard, smiling as he did so.  
"Come on beautiful, show me you like it!"  
Light rammed himself back into Near, Near tightening his chest in responce. He wouldn't give Light the satisfaction anymore. When he was younger he did what ever Light told him, in fear of what he might do. Now, Near had nothing. If Light killed him he'd be glad someone did him a favor. Mello would surly be alright with Matt.. Afterall, Mello suggested that Matt and him went off while Near was stuck with the dirty work. Light gripped Near's hips to bruising point, biting on Near's collar bone.  
"Beg for me to stop-I LIKE it when you tell me to stop!"  
Near didn;t say a word, his body being what it once was. A sex toy. Light was brutal, he was frightening. But Near had gone through it all, there was nothing to fear but death itself. He felt Light grab ahold of him, yanking on his length. Near closed his eyes tightly, it hurt... alot. Light wasn't very good at handjobs, most of the time he broke the foreskin. He prayed it would stop, he prayed Light would cum soon.

Matt lead the two down the hall, wishing that the voice would scream again. Any kind of noise would be enough for him to find which room the girl was in. Mello yawned, this wasn't what he wanted to do, save some girl. All that was on his mind was Near's safety. They heard music, and entered the room that the source of the noise came from. Matt covered his nosebleed, his eyes widening. Lexus saw the two, ignoring Misa's talk of how cute he was.  
"Will you excuse me."  
Statement. Not a questions. Questions left room for answers. Lexus hopped off the diamond table and ran over to Mello.  
"The godfather has Near."  
If Mello was a window, someone threw a ball threw it.  
"WHAT!?"  
The music stopped. Everyone looked at the angered blonde. The three remaining at the diamond table stood, glaring at the 'guest'.  
"What do you MEAN he's with LIGHT!? Didn't I tell you to WATCH him!?"  
Mello grabbed a hold of Lexus' shirt collar, holding him a few inches from the ground. Lexus held onto Mello's hands, as if that would help him from choking.  
"He took him down the hall." Lexus managed to whisper.  
Mello threw Lexus on the floor and ran out of the room. _I have to find him_. Mello thought, nothing but anger and rage surging through his body. If Light was anywhere _close_ to touching Near, he'd pay for it with his life.

Not the first time he screwed Matt over. Matt drew out his magnam and pistole, everyone in the room (excluding Lexus) doing the same. Matt looked around in the silence of the match.. There must have been, twenty or thirty of them in the room. Matt knew that in a mafia, you do not like everyone you're with. And when in this situation, some people take the chance to shoot the ones they don't like. But that'd only take care of maybe.. seven of them. Matt was wearing upper body armor and a cup, but that wouldn't protect his legs or his head. He drew down his goggles, motioning for Lexus to set off the smoke bombs. When the bomb beads hit the floor a white smoke fogged the room, Matt jumping onto the stage to fire off the first rounds. _one two three_ the ones at the back table, the lesser important people, were taken care of. The diamond table begun to fire at him, Takada getting him in his right leg. Matt winced, it hurt like a bitch, but he had to keep going or he'd die. _four five six_ Matt could tell that people within the mafia were taking out others, it gave him a chance. He could feel the bullets hitting his chest and shoulders, each bullet ripping a little more of the fabric. Matt could tell that the most bullets were from, you guessed it, the diamond table. He begun to fire at the three, the girls no match for him. As Matt aimed his gun for Mikami, who was unphased by the girls' cries of pain, he heard a familar voice cry. Lexus. He had been hit. Matt look quickly to the young boy,  
"Lex! Are you alright?!"  
He had to keep firing, choosing to fire at the men closest to Lexus. Lexus groaned, coughing before there were no more sounds. Matt couldn't believe he let one of his men die... This only filled him with more reason to kill these mother fuckers. Matt pulled out the ak47, sweeping his gun across the room. He indeed took out a deal of men, but he was no match.  
A shearing pain landed through his skull, the last words from a short black haired man at one of the middle tables.  
"I got him! I got him!"

_"We go to Columbia, and pay the godfather a visit he won't forget."_

_Matt looked at Mello skeptically, "That's suicide."_

_"It's the only chance we have Matt.. If we leave this alone, while Near's here, the three of us will die.."_

_Matt sighed, rubbing his temples. "Mello... You'll be the death of me." He smiled, looking up at his counter part. "If I follow you down this time... We'll both die."_

_Mello nodded, knowing this already. "I know.."_

_Matt stood, smiled, and held out his hand. "Alright then. I'll follow you down this dark abbyss again."_

Matt's eyes slowly closed, the darkness he promised to follow Mello into surrounding him. And even though, it was his last move, Matt smiled.  
"_Game.. over.._"

Mail Jeevas. Age nineteen. Crack addict. Gun slinger. Drug lord. Red hair, green eyes, a smile that could kill.  
Cause of death, caught down the rabbit hole.

--

**Short chapter, I know  
but I have two more chapters left, and both I have set for what I want in them.**

**Matt: ;-; I died!! Wahh!  
Mello: oh for crying out loud! you went out like the fangirls wanted!  
Near: ...MELLO STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL.**

**Alright, so anyway, update for youtube.  
I made an account for my Near cosplay. The account name is Nearisno.1  
the no.1 stands for Number one, not no one.  
Ever more, review for it helps me write the fiction :) OH and don't forget to vote in my poll! It's ending this saturday O.O  
even if i'm writing MattxNear, I'll write for the highest voted pairing too**


	19. I hate you I always have

**I have a new poll up! It's only an idea, and maybe something will come out similar to it but not exactly like it. Vote please! **

**--**

Mello ran as fast as he could, if Light had got to Near then Mello would never be able to forgive himself. He promised he'd protect Near no matter what, if Near was hurt because of Mello... What it all came down to was addiction. Their addiction caused them to come here, it caused them to risk their lifes.. Mello thought heroin lived for him. That he didn't _need_ it. Truth be told.. It was only a day since his last needle, and he was already in cold sweats. Heroin manipulated him, it made him think that it was only a drug. Only a powder. Only a needle. But in the end it was the puppeteer, laughing as it dangling Mello by slinder clear strings.

Every room seemed to have nothing in it. Mello paniced, the more time it took to find Near was more time Light could do something to him. Mello begun to yell, no longer caring who heard him.  
"NEAR!? NEAR?! WHERE ARE YOU??"

Near looked to the door, Light grabbed his chin to force Near to look at him.  
"If you make any noise at all... I'll kill you."  
Near gasped as Light pulled out of him. He watched Light walk to the dresser, taking a knife out of a drawer. Near's eyes widened as Light topped him again, slamming back in. Near felt his whole body move with the force of Light entering. Light took Near's wrists and pinned them above his head, ripping the blanket to tie it around a bar on the headboard and Near's wrists. Near cringed, Light tied the blanket too tight around his wrists that it was cutting off circulation. He felt the knife slide down his chest, not yet cutting him. Light knicked his chest, Near biting his lower lip to stop noise from escapeing. _Mello. Hurry._ Light rammed himself in deeper and harder, definatly bruising.

Mellobegged for any sign, any sign at all that said 'Near is in this room'. A voice behind him called out,  
"Hey!!"  
foot steps followed at running pace. Mello turned behind him, long black hair.. Glasses.. Mikami. Mello took a fighting stance, drawing his gun. Mikami did the same, glaring at Mello.  
"I won't let you hurt my kami."  
Mello blinked at Mikami's words. "What the hell are you talking about _lawyer_?"  
Mikami growled. It was bad to be in the mafia with a lawful past. "I promised I'd protect kami no matter what the day I saved him.."  
Mello looked at Mikami skeptically. Why would Kira need to be protected when he's the leader of the mafia? Was Mikami... This deicated? Mello lowered his gun, this man was to Kira what Mello was to Near...  
"...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Mello drew up his weapon as fast as he could, landing a bullet in Mikami's right shoulder.  
Mikami fell to the floor, holding his shoulder tightly as he fired at Mello. Mello ran faster than before, sweeping himself into the closest room to avoid the bullets. It just so happened, Light and Near were the ones in the room. Light was fully clothed in the backroom, Near's stomach swirling with the colors of red and white still naked on the bed.. Mello's heart fell faint, Near looked so pale. He slowly approached the boy, a gentle hand caressing Near's cheek. Near slapped the hand away, turning his head opposite to Mello.  
"Don't touch me..."  
Mello's eyes worried, "Near.."  
The boy was silent. Unemotional. Numb.  
"Near.. I.. I.. I never meant for this to happen.."  
"..You know Light was the Godfather."  
Mello's eyes teared up. "...Hai..." He sniffed, not blaming Near for being so mad. "... When I found out he was still alive.. I couldn't control my want to kill him..."  
Near turned to face Mello. "There was never any lost shipment, was there?"  
Mello shook his head. "There was a shipment.. But it wasn't lost or as big as we told you it was... It was a ploy.. We used it all.. If we made our own and sold it we could have payed him back... But we needed a reason to come here, to kill Light.."  
Near sat up, the liquids on his stomach sliding down. Near struck Mello across the face, leaving red claw marks. Time seemed to freeze. The white of Mello's eyes showed, his hand reaching up to touch the claw marks. Near's glare intensified.  
"You're the reason to all the pain.." Near said coldly.  
Mello looked back to Near, the tears in his eyes falling. "Near-"  
"Don't you 'Near' me.."  
Near's hate for Mello rebubbled to the surface. His blood was boiling, his words were so cold. Near reached down, grabbing Mello's gun from him. Mello was still frozen, his heart was shattered. His greatest fear coming true. Near held the gun to his head, staring Mello in the eyes.  
"I hate you.. I always have."

Near pulled the trigger...

_Near gripped Mello's hand, he was shaking. "Mello... You don't get it... If you die.. So do Matt and I.. We'll die with you.."_

_Mello looked away, he already knew. "I know.. If one of us dies, we all die.. If one of us falls-"_

_"-We all fall down..." Near looked up at Mello, eyes promising in the glistening light of the street lamps. His expression told Mello that this mission meant the life of them all.. Nobody was alone in this. Mello didn't have to be the big bad leader, Matt didn't have to protect both Near and Mello.. If one fell down, they all fell down.. Near smiled up at Mello, staring into his eyes._

_"I'll follow you into the darkness.."_

Nate River. Age Eightteen. Lover. Sex doll. White hair, black eyes, the voice of an angel.  
Cause of death, trust.

**--**

**and the grand finale is coming!**

**Matt: HAHA NEAR DIED.  
Near: ... You died too.  
Matt: Yeah, but my death was heroic. Your's was just "oh I'm Near. I can never get over anything! I'ma kill myself!".  
Mello: oh like it's any better than "MAN DOWN MAN DOWN-ah! ...Game over.". Fucking game addict.**

**I'm like... SO GLAD that Julih's watching them after I write for them :D**

**Alright.. short chapter, and the next one's gunna be short too. But you still have to review the story and tell me how crule i am to be killing Near XDD cause i know you will.**


	20. It's so wrong

_The three of them layed on the front lawn, staring up at the clouds.  
"Look! It looks like a heart!"  
Matt pointed. Today was perfect, just the three of them, the world left them alone. They were young, too innocent for the world. They were all around ten years old. Mello was nine, Matt was eight, and Near was seven. Mello and Near were far too young to be competeing against each other for being the next L, in fact they hadn't even met L yet.  
"Hey..." Near sat up. "When we grow up, we're suppose to be L..."  
Mello nodded, "Uh-huh."  
Matt shruged. "I don't want to be L. I want to be a secret agent."  
Near shook his head. "That's why we're here though.. Rodger said that I have to work hard because L really likes me."  
Mello tilted his head. "How come he likes you so much? You only just came to the house a week ago."  
"I dunno..." Near placed a finger to his lips.  
"Maybe he just likes the new people?" Matt suggested.  
"Than he'd like you too!" Mello thought about it. "You only arrived here a few months ago. I've been here longer than both of you put together."  
Near didn't know what to say. "I kinda don't like him if he likes me like Rodger said. If you like someone than you should see them."  
Mello nodded. "I guess... I like L."  
Matt could care less. "Hey, do you wanna play hide and seek?"  
"Sure!"  
"Yeah!"  
In those days, the three friends never thought to think what they'd end up to be. Innocence protected them. They had no worries, no limits, no problems. Life's simple pleasures were all they needed. In those days, the thought of hating someone never crossed their paths. A shaggy dark haired man watched from a distance, slouched over with his hands in his pockets next to Rodger.  
"Today, while these boys play... Kira kills a total of twenty six criminals.."_

Mello was frozen.. Mikami slumped into the room, putting salt in the wound.  
"Kami!! My Kami!! Shall I send this one to visit his friends?!"  
Light stepped out of the back room, looking down at Mello who was still frozen by Near's once side. Light shook his head, knealing down beside Mello, placing his chin on Mello's shoulder.  
"Pitty.. I thought you would save him."  
Mello's eyes were wide, glazed over with tears that just wouldn't stop. He was staring at Near's vacant eyes. They would never look at Mello ever again. He was free... Near was free from everything.. No longer did Near have to put up with his flashbacks, Mello's nyphomanism, or Matt's tough and brutal training. Everything was for Near, everything always was for Near since the beginning. Mello couldn't shake off the feeling, he couldn't dispatch this shock over coming him.  
"Near.." Mello's lips trembled.  
He couldn't go on like this.. Light placed a gun to the back of Mello's head.. Mello nodded his head forward, accepting his fate as he leaned over Near's deceased form. He placed his lips to Near's cold blue skin, and Light pulled the trigger.

_I walked in through the doorway, having heard the screaming from the halls. In the bedroom, Near laid on the floor seeming to not breath at all. His wrists were bleeding all over the floor. I had to help him, I had to do something. I took him into my arms, my face closing in on his. I kissed his forehead, tears falling down my cheeks. This wasn't suppose to happen.. Near was suppose to catch Kira, was suppose to live a happy life.. Without Mello.  
Then he got his brilliant idea. He could take Near to the house he shared with Matt. He could save Near's life before it was too late.. But when Near woke up, he would revert back to hating him.. Mello took out the needle. This made even more tears fall down Mello's face. He knew what he was about to do wasn't right.. But there was no other way that he could be with Near... That he could protect Near from the world. He held Near close to him, placing the tip of the needle at Near's inner elbow, whispering in his ear.  
"It's so wrong.."_

Miheal Keehl. Age nineteen. Heroin addict. Mafia leader. Lord of drug lords. Blonde hair, brown eyes, a heart bigger than Jesus.  
Cause of death, his own selfish desires.

There's no sympathy for the dead.

**--**

**Escape The Fate, man.. They influence too much on my stories.**

**I kinda have a feeling that everyone's gunna hate me for the last line XD i can see it now.  
Me: -checks emails- oh lets see.. Reviews! ALRIGHT! -reads- "no sympathy for the dead!? how could you say that! D: you awful person you!"**

**Alright, now that this fiction is over I have a few things to say:**

**1. I have a new main fiction going on. It's on my profile, called 'My Name Is Near'. MattxNear and MelloxNear. It's really good, very different from 'The Cellar Door'. **

**2. I'm going on vacation saturday until the 31st. Don't expect updates until then.**

**3. My grandfather just died today (august 15, 2008). don't expect alot from me for a little while. **

**4. I HAZ AN L. AND I AM HER KIRA. AND WE ARE IN LUV. take that descriminating posers! :D huzzah!**


End file.
